Le Sang des Anges
by Black Sharne
Summary: ATTENTION: CETTE FIC N'EST PAS FINIE, ET RESTERA INACHEVEE. Rendez vous sur ma bio pour plus d'explications.
1. Le premier saut de l'Ange

**CETTE FIC EST INACHEVEE ET, A PRIORI, LE RESTERA.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Black Sharne (une folle, nouvelle, qui vient polluer le milieu de la fanfiction HP)  
**Titre **: _Le Sang des Anges_  
**Source **: Réfléchissons. Ensemble. Si, allez, nous pouvons le faire : nous sommes sur ffnet, right ? Plus précisément, sur la section 'books', toujours right ? Encore plus précisément, sur Harry Potter…. ? Ouuui ! Ce fut dur et intense, mais ensemble, nous l'avons fait : auto-congratulons nous ! Ceci est donc bien une fic HP :) (Qui a dit je vais la taper ?)  
**Disclaimer** : JK. Rowling, une dame fort gentille mais un peu clepto sur les bords, me vola Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et tous les autres, ainsi qu'un super scénario il y a fort longtemps. Dans ma grande magnaniminité… maganamité…. Maganimité… bref, dans ma grande sbrougnoufle (oui, mon mot jocker c'est sbrougnoufle) je l'ai laissée faire joujou avec quelques temps. Sachez cependant qu'ils m'appartiennent, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je poste sur un site nommé FANfiction. Chui fan de moi. Hahem. Slurp. Moi ? Je parle trop ? Meuuaah ! Bon, laissez moi tout de même revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage. Tout de même. Pas vrai ça. Miyubi l'est n'amoi. Aïe, arrête de me fouetter toi. L'est n'amoi je vous dis ! Outch ! Euuh… En grande partie à moi ? arg ! Ok, l'est pas tout à fait n'amoi. Snurfle. Je suis une pauvre fan débile d'un chanteur japonais, complètement bavant, miyavi (qui fut aussi appelé miyu, miyabi et myv, d'où le nom tordu de mon perso XD) et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'introduire dans cette fic. Bon, son caractère, lui, est quand même à moi. Sans blague. D'ailleurs, quel caractère de chien ! Ouille !  
**Pairing **: HP/DM, HP/miyubi, HP/miyubi/DM, et pas dans l'ordre bien entendu.  
**Genre **: Hum hum. Angst, romance… Pis c'est tout Xp  
**Note : **Bonjour ! (quoi , il était temps ?) Le bonjour vient un peu tard, mais il faut que je me présente, hein, soyons poli ! Donc ceci est ma première fic HP, et euuuh… Waha ! depuis le temps que je voulais en faire une ! J'ai écris trois autres fics sur Gundam Wing, et euuuh…. Que dire de plus ? J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre ? Je m'excuse de raconter autant ma vie ? Oui c'est vrai il faut que je me taise. Je suis sure que mes blablah font fuir les gens lol. Bon, vila, c'est un premier chap qui ne me plaît pas énormément, mais après c'est à vous de voir… Je tiens à préciser que cette fic navigue entre le **R **et le **NC-17** pour cause d'un langage très fleuri disons-le, et nombre de lemon à venir.

**Il s'agit d'un slash, donc, si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas, profitez-en pour utiliser le temps économisé pour stimuler vos (/tre ?) neurone/s et réfléchir aux choses de la vie.**

**EDIT: (11/02/06)** Gaah, horreur, je viens de relire ce premier chapitre, il est trop nul! Bouh à moi. Bon, un peu d'indulgence tout de même, ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai écrit. Mais bon bref, je vais essayer de reprendre tout ça vite fait... (parce que j'ai ni le temps ni la motiv' pour corriger la syntaxe etc :d ) Donc, bah... Voilà quoi huhu. Vais essayer de corriger la mise en forme plus les fautes et euh... hum, les barbarismes. En plus c'est trop niais! SNURFLE! **: EDIT**

* * *

Pour les courageux lecteurs qui ont persisté jusqu'au bout, bonne lecture ! (j'espère XD) 

_Ah, et tiens, (non, je m'arrête jamais) j'ai envie de passer un 'tit coucou à Miss Littlething (cette fille a du génie. Ne dit-on pas qu'elle est mince, la frontière entre le génie et la folie ? Gnihnin !;) si vous lisez ce qu'elle écrit, envoyez lui des mails en masse pour la remotiver, rendez vous compte, elle a retiré toutes ses fics à chap et a perdu momentanément l'envie d'écrire ! Moi, j'appelle ça un crime contre l'humanité. (je vais mourir)_

_M'en veux pas, petite chose ! hinhinhin!_

Bon aller, cette fois-ci c'est parti. Banzaï.

* * *

**Le Sang des Anges**

_Chapitre 1 : Le premier saut de l'Ange_

_

* * *

_

Harry agita langoureusement ses hanches ceintes de cuir devant l'homme à ses pieds, rejetant la tête en arrière, au son de la musique. Il sentit son ami Miyubi se poster derrière lui, frottant sensuellement leurs deux corps, et passant les mains sur son ventre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme directement face à lui et à ceux qui l'entouraient, tous le regard hagard, gémissant sourdement. Il glissa sa langue dans le cou de l'asiatique collé à son dos. « Tous des veaux » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. La joue de Miyubi se contracta contre la sienne, signe qu'il souriait, amusé. Il le fit se tourner vers lui et ondula des hanches contre son corps, le regard plongé dans le sien, murmurant:

« Tous… Je sais pas… Tu as remarqué le beau blond dans la pénombre ? Ca fait du bien d'avoir un client sexy de temps en temps. Et putain celui-ci est…bavant. »

Curieux, Harry se détourna pour parcourir la salle du regard, cherchant l'homme dont Miyubi lui parlait. Il tomba bientôt sur un blond en costume blanc, installé négligemment sur un fauteuil, un verre vide posé sur la table face à lui, seul dans un coin de la salle, les yeux dans le vague.

Les deux premiers boutons de sa veste étaient déboutonnés, ainsi que la chemise en-dessous, laissant apparaître une peau très blanche et d'apparence douce. Le jeune homme semblait svelte et admirablement proportionné. Des mèches blondes encadraient son visage angélique, tandis que d'autres retombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant l'air un peu rebelle. Une masse de cheveux beaucoup plus importante tombait sur ses épaules, d'une longueur nettement supérieure aux précedentes mèches.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé magnifique, ressortant encore plus de par la pâleur de sa peau, et la quasi-blancheur de sa chevelure. Son nez semblait idéal, d'une taille moyenne, arrondi aux narines et fin à l'arête, droit, tandis que sa bouche était constituée de deux tâches de couleur rosée, presque nacrée, appelant au baiser, comme la touche final aux délicats ornements qu'étaient son nez et ses yeux à son visage.

Ses traits étaient fins, presque androgynes, si ce n'est une certaine dureté typiquement masculine, conférant à l'homme une beauté froide.

La blancheur de son costume alliée à sa pâleur naturelle, et la délicatesse de ses traits, faisait penser à Harry à un ange au mileu de la lie des clients ternes et vicieux pour la plupart, présents dans la boîte.

Il rayonnait littéralement, et le jeune homme s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir aperçu plutôt. Alors qu'il dévisageait sans vergogne l'inconnu, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de son image, un curieux sentiment lui vint, comme un vieux souvenir oublié. Une impression de déjà vu.

Intrigué par ses propres pensées, il fronça les sourcils, continuant à danser distraitement sur l'espèce de podium prévu à cet effet, planté d'une perche en son centre, devant la masse gémissante devant lui, bavant sur ses bottes cloutées.

Soudain, l'inconnu, se sentant manifestement observé, tourna un regard interrogateur dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Les gestes de Harry se ralentirent, comme s'il était subitement hypnotisé. Ce regard… Ce regard un peu hautain lui était familier. Un nom surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire, un nom parmis tant d'autre qu'il s'était juré d'oublier –et y avait presque réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Pas possible.

Cet homme était Malfoy ?

Et merde.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit con, enfin, ce bandant petit con, faisait dans une boîte gay moldue… aussi… particulière que la sienne qui plus est?

Il frémit. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé ? Non, c'était peu probable, d'autant que Malfoy ne semblait vraiment pas le reconnaître, et c'était tant mieux.

Qu'aurait fait Harry si un sorcier le démasquait, lui, Harry Potter, strip-teaser dans un club pour homo? Il lui aurait encore fallut fuir, changer de nom, de vie… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenait à sa vie actuelle.

Pas qu'il aimât que la plupart des regards qu'il croisait déviat automatiquement sur son corps, l'appréciant comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet sexuel- quoique plus le temps passait, plus il s'en foutait-, mais au moins, il avait un train de vie stable.

Malsain, mais stable.

Un job, un salaire suffisant pour survivre, un logement –une chambre à l'arrière du club- et surtout, un ami.

Du moins, lui, le considérait comme un ami, étant donné l'affection qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui. Mais, il ne se leurrait pas sur les sentiments de l'autre, conscient que malgré son attitude amicale, ce-dernier avait manifestemment plus de considération pour son corps que pour lui-même.

Miyubi. Ou Miyu, le bel asiatique aux yeux sombres.

Le seul moldu-quoique d'ascendance sorcière- qui partageait son quotidien tout en étant au courant de sa véritable identité. Et le seul tout court qui, malgré sa connaissance d'à qui il avait à faire, ne le jugeait pas. Celui-ci se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui.

"J'aurais bien tenté le coup pour cette nuit , murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'un Harry toujours absorbé dans sa contemplation, mais vu comment tu m'as l'air bloqué, je te le laisse, mon pote, mais tu me revaudras ça. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit débarquer de telles bombes dans ce bordel. "

Il força Harry à le regarder et lui lança un clin d'œil, ce genre de clin d'œil dont tous ceux à qui il l'octroyait en temps normal n'avaient plus d'autre souhait que de lui sauter dessus. Et Harry n'échappait habituellement pas à cette règle. Mais l'esprit de celui-ci était actuellement trop embrumé pour réagir à quoique ce soit, trop préoccupé par Malfoy.

"Hey mec, mais il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil ! Remarque il a pas l'air indifférent non plus, le blondinet. Enfin tu me diras le jour où quelqu'un restera de marbre face à toi… J'aimerais vraiment voir ça. Ce sera... Un instant Kodac! Hem. Bref, pars à la chasse, camarade. Comme je dis souvent, il a jamais été stipulé dans le contrat qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu avec les clients ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Dire que d'habitude c'est eux qui bavent après nous !(d'ailleurs c'est un peu notre boulot, quand même) … Hey! Harry ? Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

"Thomas. Thomas, Miyu ! " répondit en criant pour se faire entendre malgré la musique Harry, l'air toujours aussi distrait.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Thomas. Bon Tommy, puisque que tu m'as l'air subjugué, pourquoi t'es toujours pas parti à l'assaut ? Avec un aussi joli cul que le tien, tu peux te faire n'importe quel canon -même ce blond sexy- sans avoir même ne serait-ce qu'à battre des paupières. /re-clin d'œil/ Alors c'est quoi le problème ? "

Harry détourna enfin le regard du blond, comme à regret, pour le diriger vers Miyubi.

"Le problème ? dit-il, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le rythme de la musique qui leur vrillait les tympans. Le problème, c'est que ce 'blond sexy' est Draco Malfoy, chéri. "

Le Japonais ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Draco Malfoy ? LE Draco Malfoy ? Le fils de cet enfoiré de mangemort de Lucius ? Il dévisagea à nouveau le blond. Ben putain, il est bien gaulé, le fiston."

"N'est-ce pas." Approuva Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Miyubi. Il ne jugeait pas les gens par les ouï dire. Il n'avait pas d'a priori. Le père était mangemort, et le fils bien roulé. Point.

Il lui sourit et embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse, indifférent aux sifflements de la foule des hommes surexcités.

Miyubi et lui avait toujours été le 'couple' phare de cette boîte. Ceux que les clients préfèraient, seuls ou se caressant l'un l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les deux jeunes hommes n'échangeaient jamais de gestes tendres par excès de zèle dans leur travail, mais tout simplement parce-qu'eux-même en avaient envie. Ils avaient ce besoin de se toucher au milieu de cette bande de porc scandant leur prénom inscrit en gros caractères sur le badge qu'ils portaient à la poitrine. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un réconfort mutuel, comme une protection, bien qu'aucun des deux n'en eût réellement conscience.

Miyubi sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry.

"Allez, vas rejoindre ton prince, grande folle." fit-il, moqueur.

Harry se recula, ouvrant de grands yeux.

"Miy, t'as compris ce que je t'ais dit ou ton cerveau est toujours en train d'analyser l'info ? C'est Malefoy ! Ma-le-foy ! Je vais pas me faire ce type ! S'il me remet, je suis mort."

"Putain, mais faut que je te montre une photo de toi à seize piges ? répondit le japonais. Il y en a plein dans les journaux, c'est pas ça qui manque. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il n'y a plus aucun rapport entre toi maintenant et le pré-ado en crise d'il y a cinq ans! "

Il détailla, guoguenard, la silhouette longiligne de son ami, s'arrêtant au passage sur ses fesses musclées admirablement moulée par le cuir de son pantalon, ainsi que tous ses muscles fins qui roulaient harmonieusement sous sa peau, comme il pouvait le voir grâce à l'habit relativement « aéré » de Harry. Le visage du jeune homme lui-même s'était prodigieusement affiné, son beau regard vert n'étant plus désormais caché par aucune paire de lunettes malvenue. Les mèches assouplies de Harry, quoique toujours décoiffées, lui tombaient à présent devant le visage, lui donnant un air délicieusement sauvage, tout en dissimulant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, elle-même déjà camouflée par différentes pommades magiques.

Se remémorant les vieilles photos des différents hebdomadaires, il murmura « Non, vraiment rien à voir. »

Harry, qui attendait patiemment la fin de l'examen de son ami, releva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci lui sourit.

"Crois-moi, il n'y a aucun risque pour que quiconque te reconnaisse, beau gosse. A la limite, le pire que t'aies à craindre, c'est qu'on te bave dessus, mais bon, ça, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude. Est-ce que ce serait pas génial de te taper ce magnifique bâtard qui t'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant toute la période Poudlard, si j'ai bien compris ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Putain, je savais pas que cet enfoiré était gay…" murmura Harry pour lui-même, le regard à nouveau rêveur.

"Bon aller, action, Survivor !" le secoua l'asiatique.

Le regard de Harry changea subitement.

"Comment tu m'as appelé ?" murmura-t-il, les yeux tournés vers lui, brillant soudain d'une lueur inquiétante.

Miyubi sentit ses muscles se raidir contre lui. Résistant à son envie première de reculer, connaissant les colères et la puissance de Harry, il fit un geste vers lui, et s'empara des ses lèvres crispées, qu'il sentit se détendrent peu à peu contre les siennes.

"On s'en fout, Harry. chuchota-t-il finalement tout contre lui. Destresse, mec. "

Harry se rasséréna peu à peu. Miyubi était le seul à savoir le calmer ainsi.

"Aller, va rejoindre le Malefoy, et encule-le bien de ma part" sourit finalement le japonais.

Prenant soudainement sa décision, Harry descendit du plot de bitume, sous le regard amusé de Miyubi, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa 'proie', ignorant les mains baladeuses, les regards envieux et les appels incessants des clients sur son chemin.

Ladite proie lui lança un regard surpris, presque effaré. A priori celle-ci aurait préféré rester discrète.

« Tant pis pour lui. » Décida Harry.

Le regard langoureux, il s'avança vers Malfoy qui tentait difficilement de conserver une expression impassible, et passant derrière le fauteuil du jeune homme, il noua ses bras autour de lui.

Harry avait conscience que tout les regards étaient sur eux deux, la clientèle ainsi que le personnel découvrant que sa 'victime' était d'une beauté aussi torride que lui ou miyubi, ou n'importe lesquels des autres danseurs présents dans la salle.

Harry fit encore le tour du siège de Malfoy et se mis face à lui, remarquant à présent que ce dernier avait opté pour un regard guoguenard qui lui siait à merveille. En rien destabilisé par l'apparent changement d'humeur du blond, il avança un genoux au niveau de sa cuisse droite, s'appuyant de la main gauche sur l'accoudoir du même côté, portant ainsi son ombre sur Malfoy, le cachant à tous les regards. Celui-ci le regardait faire, un petit sourire en coin, ses mèches cachant d'une façon très sensuelle une partie de son visage.

Le genoux sur le siège, Harry se souleva dessus et passa son genoux gauche de l'autre côté, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Malfoy, à cheval sur le jeune homme. Plongeant ses yeux dans la mer de glace inquisitrice, il commença un lent mouvement de hanche. Le sourire de Draco s'accentua alors que Harry le sentait peu à peu réagir au frottement qu'il leur infligeait.

Les yeux de Draco Malfoy s'emplirent peu à peu de désir.

« Thomas, c'est ça ? »murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et rauque, lisant sur le badge du jeune homme.

Harry acquiesca avec un sourire.

« Thomas, reprit Draco, viens avec moi. »

Sur ces mots le jeune homme fit glisser Harry de ses jambes et se leva lui-même. Il attrapa la main du brun et l'entraîna avec une impatience visible vers le fond de la pièce, plus précisément un couloir.

Harry l'observait, enchanté de l'attitude du blond.

Finalement, quittant la foule, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des toilettes pour hommes, où Draco les fit entrer. Par chance, il n'y avait personne.

Le souffle un peu court, ce dernier les poussa tout deux contre le mur carrelé de blanc, Harry dos à celui-ci, afin qu'il le tienne à sa merci.

Draco, ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules du strip-teaseur, cessa de s'agiter pour prendre le temps de l'observer.

Il détailla avec satisfaction le corps bardé de cuir du jeune homme, alors que les côtes de celui-ci se soulevait de façon irrégulière, saccadée, entre ses bras.

Remontant à son visage, Draco le regarda. Harry avait fermé les yeux et renversé la tête en arrière, donnant ainsi libre accès à a gorge.

Avant de profiter de cette opportunité, le blond s'attarda sur le visage fin de son futur partenaire, ses yeux en amande clôts, les cils fournis et noirs créant une ombre légère sur ses pomettes.

S'approchant de lui, il souffla sur les mèches désordonnées qui ornaient son front. Sa bouche incarnate, entrouverte sur sa respiration irrégulière, l'attirait comme un aimant.

Cédant enfin à son désir, il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, jouant de sa langue pour effleurer la sienne, avide. Puis, délaissant cette bouche tentatrice, il glissa sa tête entre le coup et l'épaule d'Harry, chatouillant cette zone sensible avec l'air qui s'échappait de son nez.

Il eut enfin la satisfaction de faire gémir celui qui avait cru pouvoir venir l'allumer impunément. Le son, une sorte de cri mi-gutturale mi-gémissement, le fit sourire. Il lècha la gorge du jeune homme, ponctuant son action de baisers légers.

Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et Malefoy fut subjugué par l'intensité de son regard de jade. Un regard qui lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un.

Mais qui ?

Tout à sa réflexion, Draco n'avait pas vu le visage de "Thomas" s'approcher du sien, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et d'envie, et se pencher sur ses lèvres, les emprisonnant cette fois-ci fermement entre les siennes, caressant la langue qu'il n'avait pu avoir tout à l'heure avec passion.

Draco répondit avec enthousiasme à son baiser, se faisant la réflexion que le jeune homme semblait avoir du caractère, en plus d'être éminemment bandant. Puis il se rappela ses craintes de tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne décide de se laisser aller.

Il s'arrêta brutalement, soudain complètement désemparé.

Evitant le regard interloqué de son vis-à-vis, il baissa la tête, réflechissant. Que ferait-il si son rendez-vous arrivait ? Et surtout, qu'était-il en train de faire _maintenant_ ?

Certes, il avait toujours eu conscience d'avoir un faible pour la gente masculine, mais un Malefoy était un Malefoy, donc, privilégiait son honneur, c'est pourquoi il s'était toujours abstenu d'écouter ses désirs homosexuels, se limitant à une compagnie résolument féminine.

Il lui était bien arrivé de fréquenter un homme, et encore « fréquenter », le mot était fort, mais d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions une fois ou deux pour échanger quelques caresses, oui, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Il s'était un jour fait surprendre dans les toilettes en la compagnie de ce même garçon, par un autre homme, un inconnu qui avait visiblement des problèmes avec l'homosexualité - quelqu'un qui savait vivre quoi - et qui les avait copieusement arrosés d'insultes pleines de mépris et de dégoût, et n'avait su que répondre dans la position honteuse où il se trouvait.

Il avait immédiatement cessé toute relation avec l'autre, restant sourd aux souffrances qu'il lui avait de ce fait infligé, ainsi qu'aux siennes.

C'est pourquoi il n'était venu ce soir qu'avec répugnance dans ce club moldu dans lequel on lui avait donné ce rendez-vous d'affaire non-officiel, choisit pour sa sûreté et sa discrétion. Mais cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'il attendait, entouré d'hommes surexcités et plutôt répugnants, mais aussi cerné de toute part par des danseurs magnifiques et surtout très suggestifs.

Il avait vaillamment tenté de les ignorer, mais ses hormones, elles, n'avaient pas semblées nanties de la même détermination, puisqu'à sa grande honte, au bout de dix minutes, il se sentait déjà très échauffé. Il avait feint de prendre un air indifférent, décourageant d'un regard glacial les avances les plus osées de maints inconnus proches de lui.

Mais quand il avait vu ce danseur, ce 'Thomas', danser, les yeux fixés sur lui, puis finalement descendre de son podium après s'être caressé langoureusement avec un non moins excitant Japonais, il avait été définitivement dans l'incapacité d'ignorer ses vilaines et perverses hormones.

Le summum avait été lorsque le jeune allumeur l'avait touché, s'était installé sans la moindre gêne sur lui, lui faisant sentir sans équivoque son sexe assez dur contre sa propre et sa déjà totale érection, à son grand dam. Le besoin d'assouvir son désir avait été alors si fort, que, ne raisonnant plus, son cerveau s'était concentré sur un seul objectif, prendre cet homme le plus vite possible, et qu'importe s'il s'en mordait les doigts par la suite, il était réellement trop excité.

A présent il se trouvait comme un con devant ce magnifique jeune homme obligatoirement très expérimenté, réalisant tout d'un coup qu'il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Loin de lui l'idée de se dégonfler, sa décision était prise, il voulait le strip-teaseur, et il l'aurait, un Malefoy était obstiné. Seulement, à la pensée de "le" faire avec un homme et d'être totalement ignorant de la façon dont il devait lui faire l'amour, il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Lui, le fier et hautain Malefoy, était presque intimidé devant la personne qui lui faisait face, qui semblait attendre en le regardant avec curiosité et incompréhension qu'il reprenne là où il s'était arrêté.

De son côté, Harry était complètement décontenancé.

Qu'arrivait-il à Malefoy ? Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Il semblait si étrange tout à coup. Les yeux baissés comme s'il n'osait plus le regarder, honteux, il paraissait… Vulnérable.

Eh bien. Voilà qui était intéressant. Un Draco Malefoy laissant tomber le masque pour dévoiler un visage craintif face à… Face à quoi au fait ?

Bref, s'en aurait presque été risible si cet homme n'avait pas été si beau et si Harry ne l'avait soudainement pas trouvé si … touchant en le voyant tellement désemparé.

Draco... "Touchant"… Oula.

Il n'en restait pas moins son ennemi de toujours et il se faisait une joie de coucher avec lui, sachant que celui-ci ignorait qui il était. « Je vais le baiser doublement. » pensa-t-il, un sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres fines.

Qui s'effaça bien vite.

Sur l'heure, l'être qui lui faisait face lui donnait surtout envie d'oublier momentanément ses vieilles rancoeurs et de profiter de l'instant présent pour le guider, le rassurer, et jouir de la chance de voir l'autre visage de Draco Malfoy, ce qui était inespéré, pour n'importe qui, et surtout pour lui, probablement celui qui avait le plus subit et enduré toute la morgue dont Malefoy était capable, durant six ans.

Allez… ce n'était que pour quelques minutes… Il pouvait bien laisser sa chance à ce Malfoy-là… Doucement, il lui releva la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Les yeux clairs de Malefoy le regardaient d'un air étrange, comme si son immense fierté luttait pour reprendre le dessus sur sa présente vulnérabilité.

Baissant à nouveau la tête, il s'écarta un peu. Il était absolument furieux de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait, et était soulagé, quelque part, que le seul témoin fut un inconnu qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'assumer, comme un vrai Malfoy le ferait. Après tout, ce n'est parce qu'il avait honte qu'il devait s'écraser face à un stripteaser! Relevant le visage, l'air déterminé comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer une douloureuse épreuve, Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il commença :

« Ok. J'ai jamais…. »

Et son courage l'abandonna là. C'était repartit. Il rougit violemment, baissant à nouveau la tête devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de Harry.

Et puis tout à coup, la lumière se fit en celui-ci.

C'était évident ! (_nda en pleine correction après un an que le chapitre aie été posté: punaise il est trop perspicace mon Harry, c'est trop dingue, chuis fan "Bon fang mais fé bien fûr!")_

Harry ne savait pas pour quelle incroyable raison Draco se trouvait dans une boîte gay, mais, une chose était sure, Malfoy était vierge de tout rapport entre hommes !_(ndaepcauaqlcaep huhu: Waaah, Harry tu déchires)_

Harry faillit lui exploser de rire au nez. C'était pas croyable ! Il était réellement sur le point de dépuceler Malfoy, et cela terrifiait celui-ci !

Toutefois, il s'interrogea : Pourquoi Malfoy choisissait-il un strip-teaseur pour sa première fois, qui plus est dans les toilettes d'une boîte gay à l'ambiance aussi malsaine ? Foutu comme il l'était, si Malfoy voulait s'essayer à ce genre d'expérience, il n'avait qu'à demander, n'importe quel mec, aussi bien roulé fut-il, se serait fait une joie de s'occuper de lui dans des conditions plus favorables.

Cependant, ça n'était absolument pas le problème de Harry. Et puis quoi encore ? N'oublions pas que c'était Malfoy, cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! S'il voulait une expérience à l'arrache, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre !

Ennemi ou pas, Malefoy l'attirait comme il l'avait rarement déjà été. Et puis quoi ? Harry n'avait-il pas la réputation d'être un dieu parmi les Dieux au pieux? De ce côté-là, Draco n'aurait franchement pas à ce plaindre. C'est vrai que les apparences faisaient que cette première fois paraissait vraiment bâclée, mais, en vérité, Malefoy n'aurait pu trouver meilleur partenaire pour une première expérience homosexuelle. Cessant de tergiverser, et se gardant bien de se moquer de la virginité du blond, ce qui ne lui aurait pas fait honneur - il n'était pas assez mesquin pour ça - il s'empara au contraire de la main de celui-ci avec douceur, et murmura :

« Ok. Je vois… »

A ces mots, Draco releva la tête.

« Tu n'as… jamais … » poursuivit Harry.

Les joues du blond virèrent au cramoisi. Harry sourit avec indulgence.

« Tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller, dit-il gentiment, se surprenant lui-même. Je te guiderai. »

A ces mots, Malefoy sembla reprendre de l'assurance, redressant les épaules. Ce strip-teaseur était décidemment surprenant. Alors que lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie, ce qui était en soi honteux pour quelqu'un portant son nom de famille, le jeune homme réussissait, par une attitude compréhensive et quelques mots gentils sans être condescendants, à lui faire retrouver sa dignité oubliée un instant.

Dans ce genre de milieu, et de la part de ce genre de personne, il se serait plutôt attendu à quelqu'un de vulgaire et superficiel, en plus d'être pervers, et qui plus est, qui aurait profité de la situation pour se moquer de lui ! Lui ! Un Malefoy ! Son sourire goguenard revint même sur ses lèvres, le fait qu'il les ait quittées étant une regrettable erreur.

« Sérieusement, reprit Harry, il suffit que tu fasses comme tu le sent, fais ce que tu as envie de faire, et si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, je t'expliquerai. »

D'expérience, il savait qu'il fallait mieux laisser un puceau mener la danse, c'était le meilleur moyen pour les deux partenaires de prendre leur pied.

Et il sentait d'instinct que Malefoy avait de bonnes prédispositions, il ne pouvait en être autrement venant de quelqu'un comme lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Malefoy était un appel à la luxure !

Il lui semblait évident que certains gestes viendraient instinctivement au blond. Et puis quoi, depuis la sixième année, Malefoy était réputé comme étant un coureur de jupon invétéré. Même s'il s'agissait de relations hétérosexuelles, Malefoy s'y connaissait en amour physique, de plus il avait la réputation d'être doué ! La seule chose pour laquelle Harry s'en faisait était que, Malefoy, tel qu'il était, voudrait dominer. Son inexpérience faisait craindre à Harry de la douleur en perspective.

Draco décida de le prendre au mot. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau challenge pour lui : il devait faire crier cet homme ! Il prit une expression conquérante : il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir : n'était pas Malefoy qui veut ! Il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Totalement confiant à présent, le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau de l'autre, qui semblait l'attendre, observant les différentes expressions par lequel son visage passait. A nouveau tout contre lui, il se saisit de l'entrelac de cuir qui lui servait de haut, comme pour mieux s'accrocher, et, collant sa bouche à la sienne, il l'embrassa comme il n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne. « Ce mec est vraiment pas croyable. » songea Harry, avant de s'abandonner totalement aux lèvres et à la langue experte de Malefoy.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

C'est un peu plat non? J'avoue avoir des problèmes pour updater (j'ai besoin qu'on me motive), mais tout dépend de si la suite vous intéresse ou pas. Si oui, tapez 1. Ah non ! Cliquez en bas à gauche. /Se prosterne bien bas/. Siouuuplaît ! Dites moi mes défauts, mes qualités, insultez-moi, tout ce que vous voulez tant qu'il s'agit d'une review ! Pitié, ça prend deux secondes et ensuite je vous dirai que je vous aime ! (quelle perspective réjouissante) Bon, dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et peut-être à bientôt, pour le lemon ! XD (j'ai conscience qu'il commence tôt, mais cette fic ne pouvait pas débuter autrement.) 

Bisous, et que la Force soit avec vous. (moi ? tarée? Naaon. :))

**EDIT: **"C'est un peu plat, non? Gnagnagna" C'est même trop nul, chérie. (Oui j'aime bien me parler à moi-même.) Je suis trop écoeurée, ce premier chapitre est franchement mauvais. Sincèrement vous êtes vraiment adorables de m'avoir tout de même laissé ma chance, c'est ce que je me dis avec le recul. Bon, je passe au chapitre suivant, mais je sens que je vais être aussi déçue de toute cette gnangnantise trop beurk, trop clichée, trop pas originale, trop snurfle.** :EDIT**


	2. Douloureuse Chute

**Auteur** : Black Sharne (Bonjour!)  
**Titre :**_ Le Sang des Anges_  
**Source :** Harry Potter…  
**Disclaimer **: Tout à (cette cleptomane de) JKR, rien à moi, sauf l'histoire, et le beau Miyubi, et encore, très peu, puisqu'il est largement inspiré du guitariste et chanteur japonais miyavi/Miyabi.  
**Pairing **: HP/DM, HP/Miyubi, HP/Miyubi/DM, et pas dans l'ordre bien entendu.  
**Genre **: Hum hum. Angst, romance… Pis c'est tout Xp  
**NdA : **Que dire à part que je suis désolée pour le… hem… 'petit' retard ? Hum. Terriblement désolée ? J'ai eu un stupide blocage. Je suis vraiment désolééééééee ! Snurfle. Et aussi soufflée. Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, même si je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir mérité autant… Merci vraiment beaucoup. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre… En fait c'est un peu ce qui m'a stressée lol.  
Enfin bref il s'agit de mon premier lemon et je n'ai pas vraiment été inspirée…

**Warning : **Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire que cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle plus ou moins explicite selon les chapitres. A ce sujet, si vous avez lu le chapitre précédent (ce que vous devriez avoir fait normalement, non ? lol), vous vous en doutez, mais il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre (ce que j'ai dit au-dessus d'ailleurs, héhé). **TRES IMPORTANT : J'ai décidé, que, à partir de maintenant, je ne signalerai plus la présence de lemon en début de chapitre, car je pense que cela risque de gâcher pas mal l'histoire. Il faut donc savoir que cette fic sera parsemée de lemon (dont un threesome), et qu'il y aura un simili viol, a priori. Ames sensibles s'abstenir, donc. Ceci dit, s'il y a des personnes que cela dérange vraiment, informez-m'en, et je préviendrai à nouveau.**

Valà valà !

**EDIT:** **11/02/06** Malgré ma note précédente où je disais que je corrigerai également ce chap, bah en fait non j'ai la flemme :p! Puis je l'ai lu en diagonal et il me semble moins à chier que le précédent, youhou!**:EDIT**

* * *

A présent place aux RAR ! Pour ceux qui ne se sentent pas concernés, il vous suffit de sauter ce passage, il y aura un ligne délimitation un peu plus bas pour commencer la fic;) 

(Ca va me prendre des heures ! T-T)

* * *

RAR : (avec encore un gros MERCI parce que même si ça fait deux mois j'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait d'en avoir reçu autant lol)

Et aussi, chose promise, chose due : JE VOUS AIME ! Ayé je l'ai dit ! Et je le répèterai pour chaque review, parce que c'est vrai ! Encore merci beaucoup ! (Nan, je m'arrête jamais !)

Attention, review par review, et il y en a 46 ! Je peux le faire ! 

**Ayane 95 **: Je t'aime très beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ton contrôle d'anglais s'est bien passé ! Comme tu l'as vu en fait j'ai bien eu des problèmes à updater, je crois que c'est dans ma nature lol… Enfin, ayé, c'est fait ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Zaika : **Je t'aime !lol Tu veux la suite à ce point ? Ben ça fait plaisir ! C'est « un peu » tard, mais ça y est, ton vœu est exaucé ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Littlething : **Coucou madame ! Toi je t'aime particulièrement très très fort :p On en a déjà parlé sur MSN, mais il n'y a pas à être touchée, je ferai tout pour que tu t'y remettes ! Gnahaha ! Surtout que tu promets, tu promets, mais heiiin… Nan mé. En tout cas je suis toujours contente de pouvoir lire quelques unes de tes originales. Je les aime vraiment. A part ça, merciiiiii pour tes compliments ! C'est zentil ! J'ai essayé d'espacer un peu plus les paragraphes cette fois-ci… J'espère que c' est mieux ! Plein de gros bisous ma petite chose, et à la prochaine !

**Lolaboop :** Je t'aime aussi ! Si tu ne lis pas de slash, je suis vraiment flattée que ma fic retienne ton attention ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Samael : **Salut ! Oh oui, que je t'aime lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et vraiment navrée pour le retard….Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Rey Blyth** : Je t'aime toi aussi ! Québécoise, non ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs qui n'envoient pas de reviews, moi-même j'en fait parfois partie, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes :p Je suis flattée que tu m'ai mise dans tes 'favorites stories' ! Merci pour ta review, bisous, et bonne lecture !

**Crackos** : Coucou ! Je t'aime ! Je te remercie pour ta critique constructive, je suis flattée par tes compliments, et comme tu me l'as conseillé, ainsi que d'autres, j'ai fait des paragraphes plus espacés pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous, bonne lecture. :)

**Clochette-la-retameuse** : Bonjour ! Je t'aime ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir… En effet je ne savais pas que 'beauté froide' signifiait ce que tu m'as dit. 'Suis nulle. Je croyais que c'était quelque chose comme « une beauté de glace », ou un truc dans le genre… Ah oui, petite précision, ceci n'est pas un UA, c'est une fic postPoudlard ! Valà valà, tes encouragements m'ont fait chaud au cœur, bisous, bonne lecture !

**Drake Miako** : Coucou ! Je t'aiiiime! Merci pour ta review! Tu n'es pas la (ou le ?) seul(e) à me reprocher la longueur de mes paragraphes…. J'ai essayé de faire attention cette fois-ci… Je ne sais pas si tu as réussi à créer ton compte sur ffnet, en tout cas, si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas, mon email est dans ma bio ! Bisous, et bonne lecture !

**Serpentis-draco** : Je t'aime ! Merci pour ta review ! Navrée pour le retard… Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Spirit.W.W :** Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! Ah, et, je t'aime, bien sûr :)

**Karo** : Je t'aime ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tellement tardé… En tout cas, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Demoniac Cat's** : Coucou ! Je t'aime ! Merci pour ta review, navrée pour le retard. Bises et bonne lecture !

**Ce'nedra** : Très joli pseudo:) Je t'aime ! Et ui, je suis sadique, et ui, j'en suis fière ! Mouahahahahaha ! (nan t'enfuis pas !) Euh, à part ça, ui, je compte réponde au genre de question que tu m'as posées ;) En fait c'est à peu près sur tout ça qu'est basé le scénario donc… Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review constructive ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Kiarale** : Merci beucoup par revieeew ! Je t'aime ! Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, ze suis vraiment désolée… C'est gentil de me dire que je ne suis pas tarée, mais crois-moi, parfois j'ai des doutes !lool ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Loryah** : Je t'aime et merci pour ta review :) Si cela peut te rassurer, le threesome ne sera qu'un passage dans cette fic… (d'ailleurs je vais galérer… /se mord les doigts/) Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, j'ai vraiment honte avec le nombre de review que j'ai reçu mais bon… Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Sahada** : Wow… Alors toi je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Chef-d'œuvre ? Snurfle ! C'est trop gentil ! En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne te décevra pas… Bisous !

**Buckwits** : Je t'aime ! Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup… Je suis donc encore plus navrée pour le temps que j'ai mis, et comme je suis très logique, je poste pendant la période du bac… Enfin bref. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Artemis** : (Je dois dire Onarluca ou bien Artemis ?) Miciii pour ta review ! Je t'aime ! Et je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis… J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite ! Bisous !

**Yami Aku** : Coucou ! Je t'aime toi aussi ! En fait je ne suis pas nouvelle dans le monde la fanfiction lol ! Juste dans le fandom de Harry Potter :p Merci pour ton conseil sur les paragraphes ! En effet, Miyubi est très très inspiré du chanteur miyavi, comme je l'ai dit dans le disclaimer. Je suis fan, c'est pas ma faute, il a fallu que je l'incorpore lol. Pour la réaction de Draco, et bien … Tu verras ! (suspense…) lol Bisous et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

**Sefadora Firewood** : Merci pour ta review ! Je t'aime ! Bises et bonne lecture… :)

**Aerials** : Oh, le même pseudo que le nom d'une chanson de System of A Down… Il y a un rapport ? En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Je t'aime ! Et je t'en veux pas pour la longueur lol… Si tu étais malade ! J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant en tout cas ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour le retard…

**Khyra** : Micii ! Je t'aime ! Bisous et bonne lecture :p

**Tama** : Merci beaucoup, je t'aime ! Voici la suite, (très très en retard) j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Maddnambda** : Tu t'excuses de « squatter mes reviews » ? Mais si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir lol ! Et je crois que la plupart des auteurs de fics te le diront , mais avoir une longue review, c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant ! Cela signifie que la personne perd pas mal de temps pour te laisser un commentaire et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'aurais aimé te répondre plus en détail, mais j'ai encore pleiiin de reviews qui m'attendent :p Alors merci pour tout, et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! Et en effet, pour le fait que Harry n'ait pas reconnu directement Draco, c'est juste qu'il est un peu lent d'esprit… Hum ! Nan ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Nan mais petit Malfoy est devenu grand (ne vois aucun sous-entendu… Hem hem) et ça bouleverse Harry, il ne capte pas tout de suite !Héhé… Moi aussi je te bisouille ! Je t'aime, merci, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**Mara Snape** : Bonjour jeune jedï ! Hem… Je t'aime, merci pour ta review ! En effet, j'étais sous le choc quand j'ai reçu toutes ces reviews lol ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mily Black** : Coucou ! Micii pour ta review! « Que la force soit avec toi » ça vient de Star Wars, voyons, lool ! Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

**Vif d'or** : Bonjour ! Je ai vu ton pseudo dans de nombreuses rar d'autres fics, je suis vraiment contente que tu m'écrives pour la mienne ! En effet, 28 reviews, je ne te le fait pas dire, wow ! lol. Et encore, j'en ai 46 maintenant ! J'ai déjà dis que la vie était belle ? loool ! Je suis ravie que Draco te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera comme ça ! En effet, bien vu, Miyubi a certains sentiments pour Harry que j'appronfondirai par la suite. Je pense (enfin j'espère parce que peut-être que je n'arriverai pas à retranscrire exactement ce que je veux) que tu comprendras mieux par la suite pourquoi, en effet, il « jette » Harry dans les bras de Draco. Mon « talent » ? c'est gentil, vraiment. Ca me remonte le moral, d'autant plus que lorsque je lis certaines fics d'autres auteurs, je me trouve vraiment nulle… Je t'embrasse aussi très fort, et bien sûr, je t'aime :p Bonne lecture, et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas…

**Mimi** : Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime ! Voici la suite ! Gros bisous !

**Rality** : Euuh… Nouveau chapitre pour très bientôt ? Et bien… En fait euh… Hum. Bref, 'suis désolée, j'ai honte ! En tout cas voici la suite, et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je t'aime, bisous, bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Siuki **: Il est mignon ton pseudo lol ! Ui ça m'amuse de couper là ! GNAHAHA ! J'aime ça ! A part ça, la cicatrice d'Harry, comme il me semble l'avoir dit dans le premier chapitre, est très bien dissimulée avec différents sorts et baumes. Draco ne peut donc, à part s'il fait vraiment attention, pas la voir. Merci pour ta review, désolée pour le retard ! Bisous, je t'aime, et bonne lecture !

**Jadeeeee** : Veux pas mouriiir ! Suis désolée ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis en retard ! (enfin si, mais bon, faut pas le dire…) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous, bonne lecture, et je t'aime, bien sûr !

**Surimi **: A quand la suite ? Euh, ben, maintenant, lol ! (Nan, pas taper ! c'est pas moi j'ai rien faiiit !) En tout cas, micii pour ta review, grosses bises et bonne lecture :) Je t'aime!

**Marrypier **: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! ils font vraiment plaisir… Voici la suite, bisous… Je t'aime !

**666** : Si tu attends la suite avec impatience alors je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas… Bisous ! Je t'aime !

**Vert emeraude **: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait très plaisir, vraiment… Je suis désolée du retard, en tout cas voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Marine Malefoy** : WOW ! Tout ça ! Et bien voilà la suite, lool ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire tu sais ! Bisous ! Je t'aime !

**BadAngel666 **: Très douée, je ne sais pas… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous ! Je t'aime !

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :) ! Je suis très contente de savoir que la suite t'intéresse ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais pas plus d'une dizaine en tout cas, je pense ! Bisous, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Et je t'aime :p

**Freddie co** : Rien que de relire ta review, ça me met de bonne humeur lol !Cool soyons tarée ensemble ! XD Ui je t'aime, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! lol Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Bisous et à la prochaine ! (jespère ?)

**Oxaline **: Coucou ! Ui j'ai suivi ce que tu as dit lol, et je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, gros bisous, je t'aime !

**Alinemcb54** : Coucou !Suis très contente que tu aimes ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! Je t'aime !

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia** : Waw très beau pseudo j'aime beaucoup :) C'est super que ça te plaise ! Ui je sais, avec 45 reviews, j'aurais dû poster plus tôt …. Suis désolée ! En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, et je t'aime aussi ! ;)

**Lanya** : Ayé l'est là la suite ! Ayé l'est là la suite ! loool ! C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment été lente ! En tout cas, sache que ta review m'a donné l'élan final pour finir ce chapitre ! Bisous, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce lemon, ben que je n'ai pas été très inspirée… Je t'aime :)

* * *

J'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Lool Encore merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !(histoire de ne pas me répéter, lol) Au fait, y a t-il un garçon dans la salle ? Juste par curiosité… :)

Valà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le sang des Anges**

_Chapitre 2 : Douloureuse Chute_

_

* * *

_

Harry s'écarta doucement des lèvres de Draco et reprit son souffle. Draco passa ses mains sur sa gorge, les yeux troubles. Harry sourit : Draco semblait réellement apprécier cette partie de son anatomie. Il renversa légèrement sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou. Tel un vampire, le blond fondit sur son artère, battant follement à cause de son excitation. Il la lécha et la mordilla, comme s'il désirait vraiment son sang. Ravi, Harry enlaça le jeune homme, le forçant ainsi à se coller encore plus à lui. Il sentit la langue du blond remonter jusque sous sa mâchoire, tandis que ses bras venaient enserrer sa taille. Sous l'effet du désir (et aussi un peu par provocation), le brun colla ses hanches à celles de son partenaire, lui faisant sentir ainsi l'importance de son érection, et sentant la force de la sienne par la même occasion. Les yeux de Draco chavirèrent tandis qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche, faisant s'agrandir exagérément le sourire de Harry.

« Thomas… je… » murmura Draco, alors qu'il glissait les mains dans les laçages de cuir entourant le corps svelte de Harry. Harry saisit alors l'une de ses mains et la glissa avec douceur derrière son dos. Le blond sentit au milieu du dos du brun un petit fil qui pendait et qui ne demandait qu'à être tiré.

Ce qu'il fit avec empressement et fébrilité, intrigué. Le vêtement sembla alors se défaire sur le corps de Harry, et glissa à terre en fins lacets. Le souffle coupé, Draco admira le torse de son vis-à-vis.

Sa peau, légèrement hâlée, paraissait chaude et douce. Son torse, tout de fins muscles et de courbes, d'une couleur légèrement crémeuse, semblait avoir été créé pour être savouré. Ce que fit Draco à peine remis de son étonnement, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui l'observait avec amusement. Il commença à sillonner sa peau de baisers légers, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait son corps, ses caresses se firent plus voraces, presque agressives, et Harry gémit sans même s'en rendre compte. Malfoy, attiré par cette plainte, revint l'embrasser sur la bouche avec une certaine douceur. Puis il le caressa à nouveau, faufilant par instant quelques doigts derrière la ceinture de son pantalon.

Harry restait accroché à lui, subissant son toucher, frémissant et se réjouissant encore une fois que le jeune homme qui semblait presque s'abandonner dans ses bras ne fut autre que Malfoy.

Celui-ci, emporté par un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec aucun partenaire, probablement parce qu'elles étaient toutes des femmes, ne pouvait que céder à cette attirance, se haïssant quelque part en lui, de façon sourde, de perdre peu à peu le contrôle. Mais son envie était là et elle était si forte, et son besoin de faire l'amour enfin d'une façon où il se sentirait en accord avec lui-même si important, que son immense fierté ne pesait quasiment plus rien face à cela.

Il sentit des mains assez douces le prendre par les épaules et l'éloigner du torse dont il s'occupait. Draco se retrouva face à un Harry haletant, qui le dévisageait avec un certain plaisir. Le blond le regarda d'un air interrogateur, alors que le jeune homme brun, passant de ses épaules à sa poitrine, puis aux boutons de sa veste, ouvrait celle-ci peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dévoile la chemise de soie de son ennemie, et qu'elle tombe à terre. Il fit de même pour la chemise, non sans passer quelques doigts sur sa peau nue à chaque bouton qu'il retirait. Draco ne pouvait qu'avec peine retenir ses gémissements tant les gestes de Harry l'excitaient, ainsi que le fait de se retrouver bientôt torse nu si près d'un autre homme. Quand le vêtement tomba à son tour par terre, il regarda à nouveau dans les yeux son partenaire, et vit que celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur son corps, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il voyait.

Harry se retint de soupirer. Pourquoi ce salaud avait-il un corps si parfait ? Sa peau était d'une blancheur merveilleuse, souple et douce à la fois. Les formes de son corps étaient affolantes de perfection, d'une minceur et d'une musculature telle qu'il en avait rarement vu. Ses tétons étaient rosés, d'une rondeur parfaite, appelant les doigts à de doux attouchements.

Le brun sentit le regard de son vis-à-vis posé sur lui, et leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un regard très amusé, où l'orgueil semblait refaire surface. Harry attrapa les épaules du blond par l'arrière, presque avec brutalité, glissant ses bras sous ses aisselles, et plaqua la poitrine de Draco contre son propre visage, qu'il avait baissé à nouveau. Le brun était avide de faire disparaître l'expression qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de son partenaire, au profit d'une autre, qui lui siérait beaucoup plus selon lui, et dont il était sûr qu'en ce moment même elle apparaissait doucement sur la face du blond.

En effet, il sentit le cou de celui-ci s'arquer, un gémissement sourd s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis que Harry mordillait l'un de ses mamelons.

Cependant, Harry se redressa un instant. Il était en train de songer que quelqu'un allait probablement entrer d'un instant à l'autre, on était dans des toilettes après tout, et il fronça les sourcils. Draco, pendant ce temps là, se perdait dans son cou.

Gémissant légèrement, Harry extirpa un petit trousseau de clef de son pantalon, et au tintement de celui-ci, le blond redressa la tête. Le brun lui fit un sourire complice, et, tendant le bras vers la porte qui était à quelques centimètres d'eux, il enfonça la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Si son patron apprenait que l'un de ses employés fermait la porte des toilettes à clef pour ne pas être dérangé durant ses ébats, il verrait rouge, mais Harry ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un entre, et puis, étant donné sa position de favoris, son employeur pourrait difficilement lui faire quoique ce soit.

Il revint vers Malfoy, qui souriait inexplicablement. Puis celui-ci voulut reprendre ses caresses. Ses mains descendirent dans le dos de Harry, jusqu'à ses fesses, les attirant près de lui, collant leurs reins.

Mais encore une fois Harry le repoussa doucement. Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme l'avait entraîné et poussé à sa place contre le mur. L'agacement fit place sur le beau visage du blond. Dans cette position, il se sentait à la merci du strip-teaseur.

Celui-ci, conscient de son énervement, parut au contraire très amusé, et lui embrassa l'épaule. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou. Soudainement, Draco sentit des doigts effleurer le bas de son torse, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, puis frôler sa ceinture pour finalement arriver à sa braguette.

Il frémit. Se contracta. Les mains de Harry, qui en étaient à ouvrir le premier bouton de son pantalon tendu par son érection impatiente, cessèrent tout mouvement. Harry plongea ses yeux de jade dans ceux, soudainement glacials, de Draco. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées, et l'un des coins de sa bouche tiquait, signe de nervosité intense.

Plus que le fait qu'il était en position de faiblesse, sa peur de l'amour entre hommes, toujours liée à l'attirance, ressurgissait.

Harry décida que pour cette fois, la douceur ne serait pas de mise s'il voulait toujours se faire le blond. Il allait donc poursuivre ce qu'il allait commencer, après tout, ne s'agissait-t-il pas d'un moyen comme un autre de le détendre ? Son regard resta cependant rivé à celui de Draco, calme et rassurant, tandis que ses mains reprenaient leur tâche. Il acheva d'ôter le bouton et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa braguette, lisant dans les yeux inquiets du blond comme dans un livre.

Lorsqu'il passa une main sur la bosse de son érection qui tendait son boxer, son partenaire tressaillit, et son regard se troubla un instant. Mais il restait toujours muet, lèvres serrées, mâchoires crispées. La main d'Harry enveloppa doucement l'érection de Malfoy, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser délicat sur la bouche de celui-ci.

Lentement, ses doigts commencèrent un petit massage circulaire, et Harry vit les lèvres de Malfoy se détendre imperceptiblement, puis s'entrouvrirent et trembler. La pression de sa main se fit plus forte, et Harry entreprit de descendre doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal effarouché, le long de son torse, embrassant ce dernier au passage.

Il sentit le corps du jeune homme vibrer sous ses lèvres. Sa bouche passa enfin entre les deux pans ouverts de la fermeture éclair, pour arriver sur le tissu on ne peut plus étiré du boxer noir de Draco. Celui-ci laissa enfin échapper une plainte, qui trahissait autant la peur que l'excitation. La bouche de Harry passa lentement sur ce que celui-ci supposa être le gland de Draco, mouillant abondamment son boxer. Il fit à nouveau gémir Draco. Il sortit sa langue avec lenteur et lécha doucement l'extrémité du sexe du jeune homme. Il sentit celui-ci frémir.

Conscient qu'il s'agissait cette fois de plaisir, il continua, et descendit peu à peu le long du membre de Draco qui se raidissait de plus en plus durant ses caresses. Puis il prit de nouveau le gland en bouche, poussant cette fois jusqu'à ce que le tissu qui l'enveloppait ne lui permette plus d'aller plus loin. Les hanches du blond s'avancèrent cette fois nettement vers lui, dans un sursaut apparemment incontrôlé. Autant que le tissu le lui permettait, Harry entreprit de petits va-et-vient sur l'érection de Draco, et bientôt les reins de celui-ci lui répondirent, bougeant franchement au rythme de sa bouche.

Harry sentit les doigts de Draco frôler ses cheveux, comme si ce dernier avait voulu les passer dans ceux-ci, puis se retirer rapidement, comme si le blond essayait encore de garder le contrôle. Le brun attrapa les hanches du jeune homme, assurant ainsi sa prise, et poursuivit ses caresses.

Draco, quant-à lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne voulait pas, il détestait se laisser aller, mais la bouche de Harry sur son membre tendu le forçait peu à peu au contraire. Ses mèches blondes collaient à présent à son visage, tandis que le plaisir lui arrivait par vague, échauffant ses joues. Le reste de ses cheveux, plus longs, en deuxième épaisseur, coulaient sur ses épaules nues en fins ruisselets dorés. Sa peau luisait de sueur, miroitante dans la lumière blanchâtre des toilettes. Il sentit avec dépit que la bouche du strip-teaseur avait quitté son membre. Il baissa sa tête qu'il avait quelque peu renversée dans l'action vers celui-ci, et vit qu'il avait levé son regard de jade si particulier sur lui, et le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux. Gêné, et d'une façon stupide qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée, Draco rougit, et détourna le regard.

« Sensuel. » Pensa Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il était idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à dévisager Malfoy comme ça? Même si le torse de celui-ci tressaillait, que sa tête était renversée et que sa bouche délicate s'ouvrait d'une manière si abandonnée qu'elle en était bouleversante ? Qu'avait-il à faire de ses longs cheveux redessinant les courbes du haut de son corps, tandis que des mèches dorées tentatrices brillaient devant ses yeux ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ! Il repensa à ce qu'il venait se dire et eût envie de se frapper. Furieux, il retourna avec brusquerie vers le membre tendu de Malfoy, s'apercevant que celui-ci le fixait à présent avec curiosité. Il le prit en bouche avec beaucoup moins de douceur que la dernière fois, et Draco gémit avec plus de force, un gémissement qui étourdit Harry malgré lui.

Et malgré lui, Harry eût envie d'en entendre plus. Il écarta légèrement sa bouche et approcha ses mains du boxer à présent trempé de Malfoy. Il le caressa tout d'abord avec légèreté à travers le tissu, puis ses doigts se firent plus inquisiteurs, plus impudiques. Les bouts de ses ongles errèrent quelques secondes au niveau de l'élastique de la ceinture, comme indécis, et Harry sentit Draco trembler d'anticipation et d'impatience.

L'un de ses doigts faillit s'introduire dans l'ouverture du caleçon, puis au dernier moment se retira, comme s'il se ravisait. Malfoy retint un gémissement. Son érection commençait à se faire extrêmement douloureuse, il voulait les doigts et la bouche de cet homme. Mais celui-ci le mettait au supplice. Il sentit cette fois-ci l'élastique empoigné à pleine main, comme pour ménager une ouverture entre celui-ci et son ventre, et sentit soudain une source de chaleur s'en rapprocher. Frémissant et tendu, il garda un silence absolu tandis que le bruit d'une respiration hachée lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis il y eut un souffle, plus fort, plus près de son ventre, de son bas-ventre, plus près de…

« Ah…. »

Draco se tendit de tous ses muscles, ses reins avancèrent avec violence vers le visage de Harry, comme dotés d'une vie propre, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient en glissant le long de ses tempes.

Harry, le nez dans l'entrejambe de Malfoy se sentit à ce moment là incroyablement satisfait. C'était extrêmement jouissif pour lui de provoquer ce type de réaction incontrôlée chez l'ancien Serpentard. Il sentait que celui-ci était à la torture. Il retira sa main et son visage.

Draco ne réussit à nouveau pas à contenir un petit gémissement plaintif. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et à quoi jouait le jeune brun ? Il lui faisait perdre le contrôle… L'enfoiré. On ne jouait pas avec un Malfoy. Et il le haïssait pour ça. Et surtout, il SE haïssait pour ça.

Harry, quant à lui, exultait. Il tenait l'honneur et l'extase de Malfoy entre ses mains. De son humeur dépendrait le plaisir du beau blond. Il leva le nez vers celui-ci.

« Que veux-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et incroyablement sensuelle, son souffle chaud glissant sur le tissu tendu du boxer, provoquant des ondes de plaisir extraordinairement légères et frustrantes dans le sexe au ressenti exacerbé de Malfoy. Ce dernier frémit, et contracta les mâchoires.

Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, déposa un baiser léger sur la verge toujours recouverte par le tissu du boxer de Draco. Celui-ci frémit à nouveau, puis serra fort ses paupières, les sourcils froncés. Il refusait de se laisser aller de cette façon.

Il devait conserver son sang froid.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux. » Répéta Harry, faisant à présent glisser nonchalamment un doigt sur la bosse du boxer du blond.

« Ah… ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci Draco. A quoi… Ah… tu joues ? »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Moi ? A rien… répondit Harry d'une voix seulement à moitié volontairement rauque. Je voudrais juste… que tu me dises… Il souffla. Ce que tu veux… »

« Ah… Ah… Je veux…. Je veux… La voix de Draco s'éleva tout à coup, laissant violemment transparaître sa colère autant que son trouble. Je veux que tu le fasses ! » Cracha-t-il.

Harry n'en pouvait plus tellement ce moment était orgasmique. Complètement hilare, et assez excité, il décida d'insister une dernière fois, pour conclure ce qui était un pur moment de gloire pour lui en poursuivant :

« Dis-le ! Dis moi ce que tu veux… »

« Suce-moi ! Cria soudainement Malfoy. Putain, suce-moi ! Sa voix se brisa. Suce-moi…. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son corps s'appuya avec force sur le mur, comme s'il cherchait à s'y enfoncer, totalement relâché. Il était à présent près à tout pour que le strip-teaseur le prenne en bouche, tellement celui-ci avait su, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, user ses nerfs. Il avait été tellement doué pour lui faire perdre son sang froid… Comme s'il savait exactement comment s'y prendre… Comme s'il le connaissait !

Draco chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit, tandis qu'il continuait à trembler malgré lui, attendant, avec fébrilité, que le jeune homme se décide enfin à le libérer. « Hum, se dit Harry en regardant le visage défait de Draco. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. » Ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches de Malfoy. S'attardèrent une dernière fois entre le tissu du jean et du boxer. Puis enfin…

« Ah ! »

…. S'introduisirent entre la peau du blond et le dernier rempart de tissu qui subsistait. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau douce de son aine, pour arriver, avec délicatesse, au-dessous de ses bourses. L'une de ses mains les enveloppa alors avec douceur. Draco ferma les yeux. Puis Harry, fébrile malgré lui, commença alors de lentes et douces caresses, malaxant la chair de son partenaire doucement, le touchant d'une façon dont le blond n'avait jamais encore été touché. Son souffle saccadé se transforma peu à peu en halètement. L'autre main de Harry errait quant-à elle dans l'intérieur des cuisses de Malfoy, le stimulant un peu plus encore. Ses hanches ne tardèrent pas à prendre un certain rythme, compressant les bourses en mesure dans le creux de la main de Harry.

Celui-ci, tandis que ses mains continuaient leur besogne, observait Malfoy avec intérêt. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était fasciné par l'expression que le visage du blond arborait à cet instant. Ce même blond au regard perpétuellement froid et dédaigneux, au rictus permanent, avait à présent les traits relâchés, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, laissant apprécier la beauté de son visage dans toute sa pureté. A vrai dire, pensa Harry, il paraissait très jeune. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, innocent était le mot exact.

Malfoy, innocent… C'était au tour de Harry d'avoir un rictus amer. La pression de ses mains sur la peau douce du jeune blond s'accentua, faisant soupirer ce dernier par la même occasion. Malfoy, une belle ordure, oui. Une _très belle_ ordure même. Il soupira. Sa vie avait toujours été compliquée. Le fait qu'il bande pour son ennemi juré depuis l'âge de quinze ans n'avais jamais facilité les choses. Les cuisses de ce dernier commençaient à trembler légèrement à présent.

Il était si excité, songea Harry avec un certain orgueil, étant responsable de l'état actuel du blond. Ses doigts achevèrent leur massage et longèrent les bourses en long pour atteindre la base du sexe aux proportions -glurps- très respectables de son partenaire ; puis sa main monta lentement autour de la verge de Draco, s'enroulant peu à peu autour d'elle. Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement sonore. Les doigts de Harry remontèrent jusqu'à son gland, dans un toucher hésitant. Le jeune homme contempla l'érection de son vis-à-vis avec un regard empreint de désir, que ne manqua pas d'intercepter le blond. Les joues de celui-ci devinrent subitement très rouges et une chaleur intense se répandit dans son bas-ventre.

A ce moment là, Harry leva la tête, pour quémander du regard l'accord de Draco pour ce qui allait venir. Il vit le jeune homme blond, les pommettes rouges et les paupières closes, comme perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et de l'anticipation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, pendant la baise, Malfoy était quelqu'un de très différent, et plutôt… intéressant.

Alors il n'hésita pas. Il baissa totalement le boxer de Draco sur ses cuisses, saisit son sexe d'une main, et le prit en bouche goulûment. Le contact du gland contre son palais le fit gémir. Le blond avait vraiment un goût délicieux. Il s'appliqua à en connaître la saveur le plus possible, le prenant de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge. C'était comme s'il avait oublié Malfoy lui-même pour se concentrer uniquement sur son membre frémissant.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, la vue de Malfoy en ce moment lui aurait procuré un grand plaisir. Le blond avait le souffle coupé. Son partenaire avait été si brusque et la sensation si soudaine et si puissante qu'il en avait momentanément cessé de respirer.

Puis peu à peu, les mèches blondes collées à ses lèvres entrouvertes s'en décollèrent doucement, signe que la respiration lui revenait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses pupilles fixant un point invisible du plafond. Il était perdu dans un paradis de volupté, et ce paradis n'était autre que la bouche divine de ce strip-teaseur, qui avait commencé de langoureux va-et-vient sur toute la longueur de son sexe, modulant les vagues de chaleur qui s'abattaient sur tout son corps. C'était… Tout simplement… Divin. La meilleure pipe qu'on lui ait jamais faite de toute sa vie sans aucun doute.

C'était brutal, c'était doux, violent, tendre, et surtout… C'était viril. Définitivement une façon de faire masculine. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir ses mains d'aller empoigner la chevelure brune de son partenaire pour appuyer sur sa tête. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite, il voulait être plus profond en lui.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu le bouche pleine, il en aurait joyeusement ricané. Mais il se contenta de rire mentalement de satisfaction en sentant Malfoy perdre ainsi toute retenue. Il continua et continua ses va-et-vient, jouant avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce que son palais soit en feu, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir Malfoy en proie à un plaisir si puissant qu'il en défaillait presque. Dommage que Harry ne puisse lui révéler son identité, car il aurait tout donné pour voir la tête que Draco aurait alors faite. Tel qu'il était, son orgueil ne s'en serait jamais remis, et cette idée était si… Plaisante à Harry.

Draco quant à lui ne contrôlait définitivement plus rien. Ses mains fébriles s'égaraient sur le crâne de Harry, tandis que ses reins poussaient toujours plus fort dans la bouche du jeune homme, pour s'en retirer aussi vite, le laissant toujours insatisfait, lui donnant envie d'encore plus, et lui faisant miroiter mille et une merveilles.

Il n'était plus que sensation, il n'y avait plus que l'antre humide dans laquelle se trouvait son sexe, que les doigts chauds de Thomas agrippant ses hanches, et plus rien d'autre n'existait, plus de toilettes carrelées de blanc, plus de d'hommes pervers et écœurants, plus de boîte sordide, plus de métier corrompu, plus de quotidien étouffant, plus de vie même. Le sexe, cette capacité qu'il avait toujours eue à lui faire se sentir vivant, il en avait toujours été dépendant, et cette addiction trouvait son apothéose dans les bras d'un strip-teaseur anonyme, dans un établissement glauque au détour d'une rue macabre et isolée.

Plus… Rien… D'autre… Ne comptait…. Que ça.

Se cambrant violemment, il poussa un cri, tandis que son essence se répandait à grands traits dans la gorge avide du jeune homme brun. C'était… Indescriptible. C'était bien.

Son corps fut encore secoué de spasmes quelques instants, puis il expira une dernière fois, son corps se relâchant, épuisé, vidé. A ce moment-là, apparurent devant son regard trouble les yeux verts d'un homme qui passa les bras autour de son cou, et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Alors, heureux ? » Chuchota celui-ci, l'amusement et la malice perçant clairement dans sa voix. Cette voix… Cette voix qu'il lui sembla à nouveau reconnaître. Des impressions, des émotions l'assaillirent, sous le coup du souvenir. Il chercha à se rappeler, mais en vain. Il ne parvenait à attribuer ni les yeux ni le regard du strip-teaseur à aucune de ses connaissances. Quoiqu'il en soit, vu les sentiments qu'il éveillait en lui, la personne que lui rappelait le brun devait forcément être quelqu'un pour qui il avait dû éprouver quelque chose de très fort… Attraction et passion, il ne pouvait pas définir ce qu'il ressentait autrement. L'être dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, il l'avait sans nul doute désiré et aimé… D'une passion hors du commun. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir d'une telle personne ?

Mais même en repassant en vue toutes les personnes qui avaient croisé sa vie et par qui il se savait avoir été attiré, principalement des hommes, d'ailleurs, la mémoire ne lui revenait pas.

« A quoi tu penses, beau blond ? » Murmura langoureusement une voix au creux de son oreille, soufflant au passage dans ses cheveux.

Il réalisa que cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Thomas et lui étaient enlacés, en ne faisant rien de plus qu'écouter la respiration l'un de l'autre. Il bougea légèrement, soudain mal à l'aise, et ce fut comme un signal pour le brun. Il retira la tête de son cou pour aller cueillir ses lèvres, dans un long baiser plein de sensualité. Malfoy était aux portes du Paradis, il l'avait touché du bout des doigts juste quelques minutes auparavant, et déjà il en redemandait. Il répondit presque avec férocité aux lèvres de Thomas, quémandant d'une langue avide l'approfondissement de leur échange.

Harry, ravi, ouvrit la bouche et partagea avec le blond, la saveur de sa semence qui subsistait sur ses papilles, échangeant leur souffle par la même occasion.

C'était tellement bon…

« On peut dire que je suis un petit chanceux » murmura le strip-teaseur en reprenant son souffle, un petit rire dans la voix. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'excitant et de très… Réceptif, tu sais ? »

Il lança un regard aussi rieur que lubrique à l'ex-Serpentard qui s'empourpra instantanément et détourna le regard, horriblement gêné. Mon Dieu, que cette situation était cocasse, songea Harry, levant les yeux au ciel, s'amusant comme un petit fou. Draco Malfoy qui rougissait comme une vierge effarouchée devant lui, son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, et il n'avait même pas de numérique sur lui ! Au moins il fêterait ça au champagne quand il rentrerait se coucher. Mais auparavant, il comptait bien prendre un pied de dingue avec cet horrible petit merdeux bandant. Parce-qu'il lui devait bien ça, tout de même.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue dans le cou.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? » Murmura-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il saisit la main du blond avec délicatesse et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Lentement, il guida la main de Malfoy vers son propre ventre, l'appuyant dessus avec douceur. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, qui les détourna, manifestement intimidé. Harry allait de surprise en surprise en assistant à ce genre de réaction, mais peu à peu, il commençait à s'habituer, le trouvant presque attendrissant… Même s'il n'était pas dupe : en face de lui, ça n'était pas le vrai Malfoy. Une infime face cachée du beau blond, peut-être, mais… Ca ne pouvait pas être le vrai Malfoy. Puisque le « vrai » Malfoy était un connard.

Il descendit un peu plus la main.

« Voilà… »

Il arriva à son bas-ventre.

« Ce que… »

Puis sur son pantalon, au niveau de l'aine.

« Je veux. »

Il posa la main du blond sur son érection.

Les yeux toujours dans ceux que le jeune homme avait à nouveau retourné vers lui, il lui fit un petit sourire narquois. Il pressa la main un peu plus fort.

« Oui… » gémit-il, ses yeux se plissant.« Approche… » demanda-t-il au blond avec une certaine douceur.

Celui-ci, oubliant sa gêne dans une soudaine pulsion de désir et d'envie de chaleur humaine, vint se coller à lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Sa main se mis à bouger lentement d'elle-même, comme une lente et presque tendre étreinte, donnant à Harry l'impression d'échapper au sexe pur et dur, comme pour arriver dans une nouvelle dimension. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Toute cette douceur… Sa bouche vint chercher celle de Draco, lui faisant relever la tête, pour lui donner un baiser léger, tel un papillon, juste un petit effleurement à peine, parce-qu'il en avait envie.

Puis brusquement, il colla ses reins à ceux de Malfoy, écrasant leurs mains entre leur deux corps. Il avait envie… Maintenant.

Se cambrant un peu plus contre lui dans une position nettement plus aguicheuse qu'auparavant, sa main caressant la joue pâle du jeune blond, il commença à bouger les hanches, lui faisant clairement comprendre son impatience. Draco se raidit, l'excitation le gagnant comme jamais.

Harry fixa le blond d'un regard intense et murmura :

« Baise-moi. »

La suite ne fut que confusion de corps, de souffles et de sens. Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, mus par un instinct plus fort que la raison.

S'effleurant, se mordant, se caressant avec passion, ils partirent à la recherche de tous les recoins qu'ils avaient oubliés d'embrasser et de torturer chez l'un et l'autre.

Tandis qu'ils se livraient à cette folle exploration de leur deux corps, Draco faisait glisser peu à peu le pantalon de Harry le long de ses jambes, afin de le découvrir tout à fait, embrassant au passage son boxer noir tendu, comme l'avait fait le brun pour lui-même tout à l'heure. Le brun, quant à lui, avait depuis longtemps retiré pantalon et caleçon à Draco, qui était désormais totalement nu.

Le pantalon de Harry était en fait une sorte de short de cuir auquel, par le moyen de sangle, était attachées de manière compliquée des guêtres de la même matière, ce qui fit que le blond éprouva quelques difficultés à le retirer totalement des longues jambes de Harry. Ce dernier, s'apercevant au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il dévorait l'un des mamelons de Malfoy, que celui-ci avait abandonné toute activité autre que celle de le dévêtir, comprit son problème et eût un petit rire essoufflé.

Serviable, il s'appuya contre le mur, déployant son corps recourbé jusqu'alors pour laisser un meilleur accès à ses jambes au blond, et, glissant une main de chaque côté de ses hanches, il décrocheta les sangles de ses guêtres.

Malfoy, reconnaissant, (c'était quoi tous ces vêtements compliqués qu'il portait ? Vraiment !) Pu alors faire glisser les jambières sous le regard lubrique d'un Harry toujours immobile, et retirer son short, sous lequel le jeune homme ne portait rien (avec du cuir!), Admirant son anatomie alléchante au passage.

Projetant le vêtement maudit au loin, Draco remonta vers le visage de Harry, et embrassa celui-ci avec fougue, pressant leurs deux corps à présent nus avec avidité.

Harry étouffa un gémissement et écarta un peu les jambes, ce qui fit que Draco se retrouva entre ses cuisses, son érection en contact direct avec la sienne. Ils frémirent tous deux et gémirent faiblement, en chœur.

Draco passa doucement sa main sur la verge tendue de Harry, effleurant la sienne au passage. Puis, le rouge aux joues, il entourant le torse de Harry de son bras, et le caressa doucement à la naissance des fesses. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant, et, attrapant sa main derrière son dos à son tour, il la fit descendre plus bas peu à peu, alors que le rouge des joues du blond devenait de plus en plus intense. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts touchèrent le dessous des fesses de Harry, Draco détourna son regard du brun. Celui-ci s'arrêta quelques instants, le laissant s'habituer peu à peu à l'intimité de leurs attouchements, puis conduisit sa main jusqu'à son entrée. En même temps, de son bras libre, il entoura les épaules de Draco, dans un geste rassurant.

Le blond respira un grand coup, ce qui parut extrêmement comique à Harry, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, puis le regarda dans les yeux d'un air conquérant, et de lui-même, enfonça l'un de ses doigts en Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le mince sourire amusé qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres disparut rapidement dans un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il laissait retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, afin d'apprécier mieux la merveilleuse sensation qui s'emparait de lui.

Son bras se crispa autour du jeune homme, qui pour sa part, avait le regard résolument attiré par le mur en face de lui. L'excitation montant en même temps que le corps du brun se tendait d'anticipation, Draco inspira une seconde fois et commença à mouvoir son doigt en lui. Soupirant de plaisir, Harry se mit à onduler des hanches, s'empalant autant qu'il le pouvait sur le majeur du jeune blond.

S'enhardissant, Draco amorça le geste d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt en Harry, que celui-ci accepta de bon cœur, marquant son approbation d'un puissant coup de rein qui fit frémir le blond d'excitation.

Ses doigts bougèrent avec encore plus de force, et alors qu'il venait de donner un mouvement ample et profond, il sentit qu'il venait de percuter quelque chose. Ce « quelque chose » embrasa les reins de Harry qui poussa un gémissement puissant en resserrant ses bras autour du blond.

Harry, la sueur maculant ses tempes et le souffle accéléré, au bord du plaisir, murmura à son presque amant :

« Maintenant… Putain, vas-y maintenant ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'appréhension alors qu'il réalisait ce que lui demandait Harry, et c'est en tremblant qu'il retira ses doigts du jeune homme.

« Vas-y doucement… » pris encore le soin de préciser le brun dans un murmure, la tête appuyé contre le mur et les yeux clos, sa pomme d'Adam faisant des allées et venues rapides dans sa gorge.

Sur ces paroles, il pris appui sur les épaules du blond, et, relevant ses jambes, il les noua d'un coup autour des hanches du jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Soudain impatient et tremblant de désir, celui-ci attrapa son amant sous les genoux, relevant ses jambes, et, se positionnant en face de son entrée, il commença à s'enfoncer en lui aussi doucement que son excitation le lui permettait.

Soupirant de plaisir, Harry rabattit rapidement ses jambes autour de lui, le forçant à les lâcher, puis, brusquement il rabattit ses hanches contre les siennes d'un coup de talon, se faisant ainsi pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il ne craignait pas trop la douleur avec la préparation qu'il venait d'avoir, car il avait déjà été pris assez de souvent pour ne plus avoir à craindre de souffrir exagérément au stade où il en était.

Draco, le souffle coupé, savourant l'incroyable sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'un autre homme, se blottit contre lui, ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, et commença, grognant et gémissant, sans plus de retenue, à aller et venir dans le corps du brun, simplement ravi de sa peau moite contre la sienne, de ses hanches se cognant au ventre de Harry sans discontinuer et de leurs souffles saccadés allant au même rythme.

Harry, lui aussi complètement éperdu de plaisir agita les hanches comme il put. Le sexe de Malfoy frappant avec dureté sur sa prostate faisait venir en lui vagues de chaleur sur vagues de chaleur. L'indicible plaisir que ressentait Harry lui fit pousser de petits cris rauques qui résonnèrent comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques aux oreilles du blond.

Les gémissements de Harry étaient sensuels, éraillés, chauds… Ils étaient accélérés, secs et rauques, et répondaient à chaque coup de rein que donnait le blond. Cela ne l'en excitait que davantage.

Il se sentait tellement bien, à sa place. Et le plaisir jouissif qui l'envahissait à présent lui fit resserrer les bras encore plus autour de Harry. Ses coups de reins s'accentuaient, pour obtenir toujours plus, obtenir son assouvissement ainsi que celui du beau brun, qui lui semblait nécessaire, il ignorait pourquoi, à sa jouissance totale.

Harry sentait la ferveur que mettait le brun à le pilonner avec un émerveillement indescriptible.

Il avait été pris avec violence, tendresse, puissance ou encore indifférence. Il était passé entre les mains d'amants divers et variés. Mais qu'il soit pris ou bien qu'il prenne, il avait toujours eu l'impression humiliante de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet de plaisir. Miy, lui-même, bien qu'il ait toujours été très doux et délicat avec lui, semblait vouer un tel culte à son corps, le caressant encore et toujours avec un sourire enchanté, qu'il lui avait souvent donné l'impression de ne pas s'appartenir.

Hors, avec Malfoy, il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, tout lui paraissait différent. Peut-être était-ce son regard brûlant plongé dans le sien, ses bras l'étreignant, sa fougue un peu désespérée, ou encore l'innocence et le ravissement avec lequel il lui faisait l'amour, quoiqu'il en soit, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, dans les bras de son pire ennemi, il se sentait tout simplement plus qu'un corps.

Aussi quand le regard du jeune blond, toujours accroché à celui de Harry, s'obscurcit de plaisir, que ses gémissements s'accrurent pour devenir comparables à des sortes de petits cris légèrement désespérés et enroués de plaisir, et que sa moue se fit extatique, le jeune homme, au plus fort de son plaisir, ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper traîtreusement de son œil et de glisser narquoisement sur sa joue. Le jeune homme blond ne put se l'empêcher de la remarquer, et si Harry n'avait pas déjà eu le teint rouge de leurs actuels ébats, sûrement qu'il aurait intensément rougit.

Heureusement, avant que la gêne ne l'envahisse totalement, une vague de plaisir, encore plus intense que les autres, le submergea, et ses yeux se clorent, laissant ainsi perler une seconde larme qui vint se loger au coin de ses lèvres, remuant sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Il laissa ainsi, à son insu, la possibilité à son partenaire de le contempler à loisir, ce dont celui-ci ne se priva pas.

Malfoy le trouvait stupidement magnifique, et ne pensa pas une seule seconde à rire de ses larmes. Bien au contraire, à leur vue, il se sentit, bien malgré lui, un peu ému.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant que l'orgasme ne l'emporte, c'est à quel point le jeune homme brun ressemblait, en ce moment-même, à un ange.

Dans un dernier cri et dans une ultime étreinte de leurs deux corps, les deux jeunes hommes relâchèrent leur essence.

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment blottit l'un contre, les yeux closent et le souffle saccadé, le corps couvert de sueur.

Quand enfin Draco commença à décoller ses bras de la peau de Harry, ce fut pour se reculer et le regarder avec un air indéchiffrable.

Harry remua légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour lui rendre son regard.

Face à ce regard vert, les yeux bleu pâle du blond se firent songeurs.

Il sembla réfléchir intensément tout en scrutant le visage du brun du regard.

Puis soudain, ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.

« Quand tu as jouit tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange, tu as crié mon prénom. Hors, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dis comment je m'appelais. »

C'était une simple constatation, mais elle glaça instantanément Harry.

Harry qui se rappela qu'effectivement, il avait bien hurlé le prénom du blond au sommet de son orgasme.

Sentant tous les muscles du jeune homme se raidirent, le regard du blond se fit suspicieux.

Il se recula un peu pour le détailler, plissant ses yeux, la froideur figeant peu à peu ses traits, puis tout à coup, ses pupilles s'agrandirent d'effroi, et il murmura :

« Oh! Merde… C'est pas vrai... Potter. »

Son visage prit une expression horrifiée.

Harry sembla se figer sur place.

Puis brutalement, la fureur fit place sur le visage de Draco Malfoy, et, tremblant de rage, il donna à Harry le coup de poing le plus violent que le jeune homme ait jamais reçu.

La suite pour le brun ne fut qu'un enchaînement de coups mêlant douleur et souffrance, qui le firent se courber, crier puis cracher du sang.

La fureur de Malfoy rendait ses yeux fous, la haine multipliait sa puissance, et ce n'est que lorsque l'épuisement l'emporta, et que Harry ne fut plus qu'un petit tas nu sanguinolent, recroquevillé et gémissant sur le sol que le blond finit par s'arrêter.

A la forme couverte de sang aux épaules secouées de tremblements, Draco adressa un regard brûlant de haine et hurla :

« Toi… Toi…Je te hais! Potter, JE-TE-HAIS ! »

Et dans un dernier souffle de rage, le jeune homme blond transplana.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se releva légèrement, et alla s'adosser contre le mur, dévasté, les yeux écarquillés encore par tant de violence soudaine, et presque inconscient.

Il enfouit son visage douloureux dans ses mains non moins blessées et laissa échapper un unique sanglot aigu.

Sa poitrine se souleva lentement et se rabaissa, faisant entendre une respiration sifflante.

Le monde semblait vaciller autour de lui, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante lui martelait le crâne.

Il plongea sa tête de ses bras et hurla autant qu'il put.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla un plus tard à nouveau, allongé sur le sol, et se mit à pleurer violemment, de tout son saoul, sans pouvoir contrôler ses sanglots.

L'obscurité l'envahit à nouveauquelques instants aprèset il pensa, juste avant que sa conscience ne le déserte, à la dernière chose que Malfoy avait murmuré avant de disparaître :

" Je reviendrai. "

* * *

**  
**

**TBC**  
**  
**

* * *

Héhé, ça fait très Terminator tout ça… 

Bref, par pitié, gardez vos envies de meurtres pour vous, c'est pas la faute à l'auteuze, c'est lui, là-bas, là !

Hum. Enfin, retenez tout de même que si vous me tronçonnez la tête, que vous m'arrachez les ongles et que vous me retournez toutes les articulations, et autres joyeusetés, il y a de forts risques pour que vous ne sachiez jamais ce qu'il advient de Harry, Draco et Miyubi ! Héhé !

Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez me faire part de vos pulsions meurtrières, c'est le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche !

Si vous avez des choses plus gentilles à me dire, c'est avec grand plaisir, et c'est aussi le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche. :)

Si je vous ai déçus, dîtes-le moi aussi, s'il-vous-plaît, et c'est toujours le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche.

Tiens, au fait, je pense que c'était le lemon le plus long de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction mdr ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il traîne… Honnêtement, il dure huit pages Word… J'espère que ça n'était pas trop lourd…

Avant que je n'oublie, dans ma bio il y a un lien pour un fanart que j'ai dessiné pour cette fic. (Si ça vous intéresse…)

Ah, et si vous vouliez des photos du chanteur miyavi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail !

Valà valà !

Bisous et au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	3. Le revers de la Plume

**Titre : **Le Sang des Anges  
**Auteur : **Black Sharne  
**Source : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer : **Univers et perso sont à JK. Rowling, excepté Miyubi, qui est à moitié inspiré par mon idôôleuh l'actuel chanteur miyavi ex Miyabi anciennement guitariste des Due Le Quartz (je m'inspire de son style de fringue d'alors, genre visual key, c'est pr ça que je précise :p) Le nom de la boîte où Harry et lui travaillent appartient à **Anagrammes**, que je remercie très beaucoup de me laisser l'utiliser.  
**Pairing : **HP/DM, HP/Miyubi, HP/Miyubi/DM, et pas dans l'ordre bien entendu.  
**Genre** : Angst, Romance…  
**Spoilers :** Aucun spoiler du T6 ( aaaaaaaah… ! le T6 /se défenestre pour la vingtième fois/) mais il y'en aura probablement des cinq autres.

Note (big, pour changer) : _Bon, voici venu le temps (chante joyeusement) des excuses (voix qui se coince dans la gorge) Excuses… Vous avez dit « excuses » ? Et bien… Nous pourrions aussi oublier ceci et passer directement au warning… Hmm… Non ? Bon. Et bien excusez-moi, mais ce n'est point ma faute, j'ai un gène de la flemme aiguë très actif implanté en moi, ce qui explique mon retard d'une énormité infinie… Héhé. Bref, je suis désolé, j'adore écrire cette histoire, mais bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre. Désolée, vraiment désolée. Surtout que vous risquez de ne pas adorer ce chapitre, qui est plus un _chapitre de transition_, relativement court, et avec très peu d'action. Malgré tout, je voudrais vous demander _: me laissez pas tomber, pitié !_ Si je vois que cette histoire intéresse moins… Euuh… sans vouloir faire de chantage, je risque d'avoir encore plus de mal à updater_, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous suivez toujours_ :s Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide à arriver et plus intéressant. _:p

**Et merci énormément pour tous vos encouragements !**

**

* * *

WARNING : Attention ! Si vous n'avez pas lu l'avertissement du chapitre 2, allez-y ! Et n'oubliez pas, mailez-moi, ou reviewez-moi (huhu) si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ou si vous désirez que je vous prévienne individuellement. De plus, le viol en question ne sera pas un « simili » viol comme je l'avais dit alors, mais un véritable viol. Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Ah ouais… Et cette fic parle d'hommes qui ont des relations plus qu'amicales entre eux, alors si ça ne vous dit pas, je vous conseille le bouton «précédent» qui vous fait de l'œil en haut à gauche de votre écran.**

**

* * *

**

Remerciements : à Anagramme, qui m'a beaucoup boostée (alors imaginez ce que cela aurait été sans elle ! XD) La preuve rien que dans les reviews :p Merci à toi ! (bis)

_Ah j'oubliais : c'est mon anniversaire yaoiste ! Un an de yaoi et de fanfiction ! Youhou, le moment idéal pour poster ce chap lol !_

_

* * *

_

RaR :

J'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des deux personnes que j'ai oubliées au chapitre précédent : cet oubli n'était pas volontaire ! Merci beaucoup à vous (en retard) :s

_(Les rar's deviennent très brèves à partir d'un certain moment parce que j'ai réalisé que je devrais peut-être me dépêcher, s'il vous plait ne le prenez pas mal, c'était juste pour pouvoir poster plus vite.)_

**alinemcb54** : Wow encore la première review :p Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Désolée pour le temps mis pour updater… Bonne lecture ! Bises

**Kaorulabelle : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :p j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Et desolée pour ma lenteur à updater.. Bisous

**Onarluca : **Tu me rassures vraiment j'avais peur d'avoir écrit quelque chose de mauvais. Merci pour mes dessins ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à updater. Bisous :p

Egwene Al' Vere : Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Super contente que tu aies apprécié ! Et aussi super désolée pour le retard… Et pour la happy end… Nous verrons… (gros sourire énigmatique) Je crois que je n'ai pas eu la fin de ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bises 

**Surimi** : Quoi ? Draco ? Tu me parles ? Heiiin ? (gros clin d'œil à Surimi) je n'entends rien (grand sourire)  
Draco : menteuse ! Sauve-moi !  
Pourquoi je ferais ça ? t'as vu ce que t'as fait à Harry ?  
Draco : il l'avait cherché, ce crétin !  
Bah voyons… Vas-y, éclate toi avec lui Surimi. (grand sourire freedent éclatant de blancheur)  
Draco : naaaonn, pitié !  
Gnéhéhé. Bon, à part la tâche blonde (Drac /air menaçant: c'est qui la tâche ?  
BS (air angélique) : toi, chéri :).), merci beaucoup pour ta review, heureuse que tu aies apprécié ! je te fais de gros bisous, en espérant que tu aimes la suite, et désolée pour le temps mis à updater..

**Sahada** : « tuer auteur » ? Mamaaaaaaan ! Aaaaaah !(se reprend) m'en fous suis derrière mon écran bien au chaud à l'abri :D Et j'aîîmeuuuh les fins sadiques ! (enfin j'aime les écrire en tout cas, pauvres, pauvres lecteurs) Merci pour ta menace de mort, elle m'a fait très plaisir (nargue Sahada derrière son pc) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si la fin risque de te faire ressortir la hache mdr ! Bisous !

**Zaika** : lol review brève et concise ! Contente que tu aies apprécié. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises

**Yogane** : Hihi moi aussi z'adore ce coupleuh ! (non, sérieux ?) « Attendre la suite » ? « chapitres longs » ? (regarde ailleurs) hem hem, en tout cas le chapitre a été long à venir ça c'est sûr ! BWAHAHAHA ! (Mon Dieu quel humour…/grosse goutte de sueur qui dégouline sur la tempe/) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même :p Gros bisous et micii review !

**Vert emeraude** : Naaaooon ça pouvait pas finir bien sinon c'était pas marrant XD (qui a dit que j'avais un sens de l'humour particulier !) En tout cas merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite. Bisous :p

**Quelqu'un** : Merci beaucoup ! Très heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Bisous

**Lalouve : **Micii beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup tu me flattes ! (rougis) Pour le site, et bien… Je suis absolument nulle pour ce qui est d'en faire un, je pourrais toujours essayer un blog… mais j'espère quand même qu'il ne va y'avoir aucun parasite pour me « dénoncer »… Contente que tu aimes ! Gros bisous, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Llily.B** : Contente que tu apprécies pour l'instant cette fic :p, et que tu aimes mon lemon aussi, surtout vu le mal que j'ai eu pour l'écrire lol ! Voici la suite, c'est vrai que l'histoire de Harry et Draco semble mal partie, et je sais pas si je suis une championne de la crédibilité, nous verrons… Micii review et bisous !

**JohannaPotterMalefoy **: Ca fait plaisir cet enthousiasme ! Voici la suite (non je ne suis pas lente lol), merci pour ta review ! Bises

**Leviathoune** : Bah on peut pas dire qu'il l'ait pas cherché en tout cas lol. Valà la suite ! J'espère que tu t'en sors sur le forum, moi je crois que j'y remettrai plus les pieds en tout cas. Bisous, et merci pour ta review :p

**serpentis-draco** : Il vient de prendre son pied mais il vient de se faire totalement abuser aussi. Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, bises !

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster** : Mdrrrr! J'espère que tu t'es remise en tout cas, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins hot… Désolée pour le temps mis :s… Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Spirit.w.w : **C'est vraiment très gentil de me dire ça, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Heureuse que tu aies apprécié ! Merci pour cet enthousiasme ! Voilou la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bises

**farahon** : En même temps Harry l'a carrément pris pour un con… Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous !

**lolaboop** : Super :p J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer alors ! Merci pour ta review, bises

**Buckwits** : Nan… Désolée, mais la suite a été très longue à venir ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à aimer ! bisous et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

**Bliblou **: Oui, trèèèès sadique ! lol ! Valà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. micii review ! Bisous

**Samaëltwigg** : Mirci beaucoup beaucoup ! Valà la suite, j'espère que l'aimeras aussi ! Bisous !

**Siuki** : Thaaaaaank youuu ! j'espère que la suite plaira aussi alors ! Bisous Siuki ! (décidément je kiffe ce pseudo lool)

**Lyrinn : **Aarg, l'un de mes rêves s'est réalisé, je peux mourir tranquille, l'un de mes auteurs préférés (mais très très préférés du top 5 lol) m'a écrit une review et elle n'est pas négative ! Wouhou ! bah oui j'espère rester à la hauteur alors… (/peur tout à coup/) sincèrement je ne garantis rien pour ce chapitre-ci :s mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. En attendant j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta propre fic ! Bises, et merci énormément pour ta review !

**jessy** : Je lui ferai passer le message à ce déséquilibré lol ! Micii review ! Bisous !

**ayane 95** : Merci beaucoup ! Uep je passais les épreuves anticipées en fait, et tout s'est bien passé /contente, sorry pour ton contrôle d'anglais (qui doit commencer à dater maintenant lol) merci pour tout tes compliments, mirchi beucoup beucoup. Suis contente que t'ai aimé. Voici la suite ! Bises

**Vif d'or** : Kikou ! Voici la suite ! Comme je te l'avais dit même si j'ai mis le temps lol (et puis ce forum m'avait plombé le moral) Micii pour tous tes compliments, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Maddnamba : **Ta review me met de bonne humeur lol, y a pas à dire, je viens de la relire et elle me colle la banane :p Je voudrais bien répondre à tout mais là j'essaye de me dépêcher pour poster vite ce chapitre ! (demain j'ai cours et je sais pas quand je trouverai le temps de le faire après) donc miciiii beucouuuup et bisous ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier…

**O Pacific** : Merci de ne pas me tuer ! lol ! Micii pour tout, j'espère que tu aimeras ce qui suit… Bisous :p

**tite loutre** : « très rapidement » ? Vous avez dit « très rapidement » /se gratte nerveusement la tête/ hmmm, et bien… C'est à dire que… Euuh, Micii review et je te laisse lire la suite ? loool

**Alucard** : Kikou ! Ton pseudo c'est par rapport à l'anime Hellsing ou alors juste au vampire éponyme ? Vi Draco n'est pas le genre à se laisser prendre pour un con facilement me semble :p Micii pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bises

**marrypier** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras bien aussi ! Bises

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** : Bah euh... Désolée? Meuuh... J'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite snurfle ! Bises

**demoniac Cat's** : Mirchi ! Valà la suite ! Bises !

**Anagrammes** : Tu as tout compris ! J'ai adoré ta review ! Tu as eu le chap en avance et je n'ai pas de nouvelle (d'ailleurs je te vois plus sur msn…) j'espère que tu auras aimé… En ce qui concerne la boîte, hmmm, je le fais un peu au feeling dirons-nous, je suis jamais allée dans une boîte gay :(, donc tu as sûrement raison ! Disons que c'est une boîte particulière lol. En tout cas merci pour cette review très constructive. J'aurais aimé y répondre plus en détail mais malheureusement j'essaye d'aller vite… Alors bisous

**Darkiliane** : lol ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! bises

**Love Draco Malefoy** : La voici la voici! Lol, j'espère que tu aimeras, merci pur ta review !

**Lem Black** : C'est le prochain… Marci beaucoup pour ta review ! Suis contente que tu sois venue me lire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisou Lem, à plus sur msn !

**angel** : Il y a une chose qui s'appelle le tact. Tu n'en as pas vraiment fait preuve sur Fly Away, et ça me reste en travers de la gorge. Tant qu'à être négative (ce qui n'a rien de mal en soi) sois constructive parce que là le seul effet de ta review a été de me saouler, mais grave.

**Lanya** : lol micii ! Valà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi, même si là c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler 'hot' lol. Bises !

**Anagrammes 2 **:J'y vais, j'y vais, lol

**Anagrammes 3 **: Marchi :p

**Sayankotor777** : Cinq fois ? Wow ! cool ! Et bien voici la suite, j'espère vraiment que ça continuera à te plaire ! bises !

**yuki-chan** : La voici ! merci pour ta review ! Bises

**Aybie** : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil ! Contente que tu aimes, merci pour avoir pris la peine de mettre une review pour chaque chapitre :p

**Aybie 2** : Aaaw marci ! Maintenant le chapitre est là lol ! Je souhaite que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bisous !

* * *

Je n'espère pas, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, c'était absolument involontaire. Merci à toutes !

* * *

**Le Sang des Anges **

_Chapitre 3: Le revers de la Plume_

_

* * *

_

Harry se releva, le regard vide, le visage pâle. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. C'était comme s'il était ailleurs. Avec difficulté à cause des tremblements qui agitaient sa main, il déverrouilla la porte d'un geste du poignet, et sortit de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout comme la salle principale, muette et vide.

Le corps agité de spasmes silencieux, une unique larme dévalant sa joue droite sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry se rendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Miyubi. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'arrière de la boîte. En chemin, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive, ce dont il déduisit machinalement qu'il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, puisque à cette heure-là la plupart du staff étaient déjà rentré se coucher.

Dans sa chambre, Harry ne trouva pas Miyubi. Sûrement celui-ci avait-il été finir sa nuit avec l'un des autres strip-teaseurs, ou bien un client ou encore une jolie femme qu'il aurait rencontrée en sortant.

La pièce qui logeait Harry était relativement confortable, et même plutôt agréable étant donné sa situation. La boîte où il bossait, le « Original Sin» (1), avait, dans un autre temps, l'habitude de vendre le corps des jeunes gens qui y travaillaient, fournissant en prime la chambre et le repas. Une maison close en somme. Hors, ce temps étant révolu, les chambres à présent inoccupées avaient été laissées à disposition d'une partie du personnel, moyennant une part du salaire, bien évidemment.

La chambre de Harry était de style oriental. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à son lit à baldaquins bon marché d'où tombaient des pans de tissus oranges, roses ou pourpres, aux poufs confortables qui jonchaient le sol ou encore aux jolies tapisseries marocaines qui pendaient à ses murs, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante et alluma les robinets de la baignoire en céramique qui se trouvait au fond d'un geste de la main. En attendant que le bain se remplisse, il s'assit à même le carrelage blanc (la salle de bain était tout ce qu'il a de plus occidental et basique) et regarda l'eau couler à grands flots dans la vasque bleu ciel.

Lorsque le niveau lui parut enfin suffisant, il se leva, se débarrassa de son short de cuir qu'il avait remis pour la traversée jusqu'à sa chambre, et, enfin nu, grelottant malgré la température confortable de ce début de mois de mai, il trempa un pied dans l'eau claire et fumante avec circonspection, puis rajouta le second, se saisit d'un flacon rose dont il déversa le contenu odorant dans le bain et enfin s'immergea avec un plaisir certain dans le liquide chaud, mousseux et parfumé. Les bras sur chaque rebord, la tête reposant en bordure de la baignoire, et les yeux clos, il se laissa aller.

Ne rien penser… Tout n'était que sensation… Rien n'entravait ses gestes… Il était libre et bercé de douceur.

Tout était bien.

Il s'endormit.

A son réveil, l'Asiatique n'était toujours pas rentré. Sa peau était un peu fripée par son long séjour dans l'eau, et son corps étrangement violacé par endroit. Tous ses muscles étaient détendus mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal, une douleur terrible au niveau des côtes, des genoux, du ventre, des mâchoires, des lèvres… Son thorax lui sembla se comprimer d'un seul coup tandis qu'il lui paraissait recevoir les coups une seconde fois. Un unique gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Alors que ses souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient en mémoire sans même qu'il n'en éprouve la moindre surprise, il se leva, vida son bain, se saisit du pommeau de douche accroché au mur au-dessus de la baignoire, tourna le robinet d'eau froide et laissa le jet d'eau glacé asperger son corps, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Miyubi passa sa main dans ses longues mèches noires en baillant, et appuya sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Il était épuisé. Un bisou à Harry, et au lit. Tout en entrant dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec son ami aux yeux verts, il pensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, esquissant une grimace de souffrance malgré lui. 

Il ne voulait pas se plaindre.

Mais il y avait des moments où il regrettait les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même. Ce besoin d'argent le poussait à faire des choses qui le rongeaient. Il se pensait fort cependant parfois il était dur de résister à tout ça. Certains clients payaient vraiment bien mais en général, il souffrait en conséquence : ceux qui payaient le mieux étaient bien souvent les plus malsains, et de loin. Heureusement que Harry ignorait tout de son deuxième « métier »…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit à deux places dont les draps et édredons de couleur vive dépassaient d'un peu partout, et n'y trouva pas son ami. Souriant doucement, il songea qu'il devait bien s'amuser avec son blondinet, quelque part dans un endroit luxueux et propre.

C'est alors qu'il lui sembla entendre un bruit d'écoulement. Tendant distraitement l'oreille, il réalisa que celui-ci venait de sa propre salle de bain. Devenu perplexe, il s'approcha de cette dernière, ouvrit la porte et scruta l'endroit. Son regard tomba sur la vaste baignoire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le spectacle qu'il y vit le laissa muet de stupeur. Stupeur qui se mua peu à peu en horreur.

Se forçant à marcher, tel un automate, en direction de la baignoire, il contempla Harry dont le corps nu, tremblant et presque bleu de froid, couvert de marques de coups, ruisselait de l'eau de la douche que le jeune homme avait laissée allumée, Miyubi ignorait depuis combien de temps déjà. A priori depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, et l'eau devait être glacée, à en juger par son épiderme hérissé et quasi bleuâtre. L'Asiatique jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : sept heures. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir depuis combien de temps le brun était là. Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps, c'était certain.

Déglutissant, le regard du jeune homme remonta le long du corps martyrisé et recroquevillé, et arriva au niveau de son visage, qui le frappa encore plus par son expression ou plutôt, son absence d'expression : les mâchoires étaient contractées, les lèvres, pleines de sang séché, des mèches de cheveux dévalaient ses joues dans le plus grand désordre et son regard était absolument… Vide.

Se réveillant d'un coup, comme émergeant d'une torpeur subite alors qu'il approchait de la baignoire, le Nippon se rua sur son ami, éteignant la douche d'un même coup, l'attrapa sous les bras et le fit sortir de la vasque en tirant de toutes ses forces le corps presque inerte. Terrifié devant l'absence de réaction du brun, il l'attira maladroitement contre lui, et le serra intensément contre son corps.

Il psalmodia le nom de son ami dans un murmure affolé, dans l'espoir de le tirer de son apparente apathie. S'asseyant à même le sol, une serviette à la main et le brun toujours contre lui, il lui frictionna le dos, l'entourant de ses bras, le collant à son corps le plus possible afin de lui donner autant qu'il pouvait de sa propre chaleur.

La peau du jeune homme aux yeux verts se réchauffant peu à peu contre lui, il cessa, ses vêtements à présent trempés, de s'activer pour simplement envelopper son ami dans l'épaisse serviette et l'étreindre tout en passant une main qui se voulait apaisante dans ses cheveux, le berçant doucement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas ce qui avait mis le jeune homme dans cet état. Mais une peur terrible commença à poindre en lui, peur qui s'ajouta à l'inquiétude atroce qu'il ressentait déjà en ce moment pour son ami : il était probablement responsable de ce qui arrivait au brun. Il l'avait stupidement poussé, avec cette insouciance qui l'avait toujours caractérisé, dans les bras de son pire ennemi, arguant que son apparence avait trop changé pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Harry l'avait écouté, et à présent il tremblait, nu et léthargique, entre ses bras.

Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il avait déjà trop souffert. Et il ne méritait surtout pas un ami, qui, au lieu de le protéger, l'envoyait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il s'était montré indigne de lui. Indigne de l'amitié du sorcier.

Resserrant son étreinte autour du corps tremblant du jeune homme, Miyubi s'abandonna malgré lui aux larmes, des sanglots contenus de culpabilité et d'inquiétude mêlés secouant son corps trop frêle.

Un moment plus tard, Miyubi sentit les battements de paupière de son ami contre la peau découverte de sa gorge. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, son regard vert trouble et désorienté. Ses lèvres remuèrent lentement, comme si le sorcier essayait de parler, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un faible grognement.

« Chut… » murmura doucement son ami, passant discrètement une main sur ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes. Glissant ses bras sous les aisselles du jeune homme perdu, il l'aida à se lever, et l'entraîna, un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir, vers la chambre.

Alors que Harry s'accrochait à lui, il tenta d'approcher son visage du sien, ses lèvres remuant à nouveau tandis que son regard se faisait affolé. Tendant l'oreille, Miyubi cru percevoir les mots :

« Malfoy… Dangereux... Partir... »

Interloqué, le Nippon s'arrêta et regarda Harry bien en face pour essayer de voir s'il avait bien compris ce que celui-ci essayait de lui dire mais ce dernier, excédé de ne pas arriver à s'exprimer de façon claire lança dans un cri éraillé et furieux :

« VA-T-EN ! »

Surpris, puis peiné, Miyubi n'en mena pas moins le jeune sorcier jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il l'allongea tandis que celui-ci essayait faiblement de se débattre, ses yeux se révulsant de façon inquiétante par instant. Puis, tendant finalement les bras vers l'Asiatique, il l'attira à lui, enlaçant son cou. Miyubi se laissa faire et rapprocha son oreille de la bouche pâle de froid du jeune homme pour entendre ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire.

« Miyu… Il faut que tu partes, murmura-t-il. Il faut vraiment que tu partes. _Il _est dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Pars… S'il te plaît. »

Avisant le regard implorant de son ami, ainsi que ses paupières qui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes, Miyu eut un sourire triste, et soupira simplement, résigné, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre réellement :

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais partir. »

Harry, les yeux à présent clos, murmura dans un dernier chuchotement annonçant les prémices du sommeil : « Je savais que tu comprendrais, mon ange. De toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre _eux_. Ce sont des sorciers et ils sont puissants. Merci pour tout. »

Et le favori de l'Original Sin, faible et grelottant, se tut, épuisé. L'entourant de ses bras, Miyubi se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui, et l'attira contre son corps dans une tendre et réchauffante étreinte. Harry alla instinctivement nicher son nez dans le creux du cou du nippon, respirant son odeur rassurante avec délice, déjà plongé dans cette sorte d'inconscience qui précède le sommeil.

« T'abandonner… Murmura Miyubi avec douceur. Tu rêves, mon pauvre Harry. »

Quelques minutes après, ou peut-être bien quelques heures, Miyubi avait perdu la notion du temps, Harry dormait toujours paisiblement dans ses bras tandis que lui-même se morfondait en repensant encore et encore aux évènements de la nuit.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même si, dans les grandes lignes, il l'imaginait fort bien. Il se doutait que Malfoy avait reconnu Potter, vu l'état dans lequel celui-ci était, et vu ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Malfoy… Ce sale bâtard. Plus Miyubi y pensait, plus sa haine pour le blond s'intensifiait. Comment ce barbare avait-il osé mettre Harry dans cet état ? S'il s'en était cru capable, il serait déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour crever cette ordure, mais Miyubi ne pourrait jamais se confronter à un sorcier, car pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il possède une quelconque puissance magique.

Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, mais quelque part en lui, il avait conscience de reporter sa propre culpabilité sur le blond. La réaction de Malfoy était relativement logique, il s'en rendait bien compte. Aucun homme n'aime qu'on se joue de lui, et sûrement Malfoy attachait-il une plus grande importance à son propre corps et à l'acte de la chair que Harry et Miyubi, qui découchaient à peu près toutes les nuits. S'il l'on ajoutait à ceci que le blond était extrêmement fier et orgueilleux, d'après Harry, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi de cette façon en apprenant l'identité du garçon aux yeux verts.

Du moins si cela s'était bien passé de la façon dont Miyubi le soupçonnait.

Soit Malfoy était un fou sanguinaire, soit il avait découvert qui était « Thomas » _après_ l'acte. Et dans ce cas-là, Miyubi pouvait concevoir quels avaient été les sentiments du blond. Si celui-ci avait su qui était Harry dès le début, jamais il n'aurait voulu coucher avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de cette haine et de ce mépris intense qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Il aurait, profondément, de tout son être, repoussé une telle idée.

Miyubi ne connaissait pas Malfoy, mais Harry lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il en était venu à se faire une idée assez précise du personnage, faisant la part entre la répulsion du jeune homme pour lui, qui lui faisait exagérer les faits, et cette étrange, mais néanmoins bien présente sorte d'admiration qui transparaissait dans certaines de ses histoires à propos du blond. Les seules histoires qui faisaient briller les yeux d'Harry.

Tout ça pour dire que Draco n'avait finalement pas été consentant dans les rapports sexuels qu'il avait eu avec le jeune strip-teaseur. A bien y réfléchir, songea l'Asiatique en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune blond l'avait probablement vécu comme une sorte de viol, mais avec retard. C'était une situation tellement étrange… Et tellement…

Glauque…

Miyubi se retourna sur le côté et tendit le bras pour se saisir d'un paquet de Lucky Strike qui traînait par terre. Il en extrait une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres et alluma à l'aide du Zippo posé sur le pouf qui lui servait de table de nuit. Avec satisfaction, il inspira une longue bouffée puis exhala doucement la fumée qu'il regarda se disperser petit à petit au-dessus d'Harry et lui.

Des images lui revinrent en mémoire tandis que machinalement il passait à nouveau un bras autour des épaules du brun endormi.

_Harry arrivant dans la boîte accompagnée de la patronne. L'air un peu perdu, et aussi résigné. La première fois que Miyubi le voit, et il ne peut décrocher les yeux de lui._

_Harry qui disparaît derrière une porte. C'est pour du boulot…_

_Harry revenant une semaine après, pris à l'essai. « Voici Miyubi, l'un de nos strip-teaseurs les plus en vue. Il va t'initier à ton nouveau boulot. » Un éclat d'yeux verts indifférent dans sa direction. « D'accord. »_

_Deux mois après, Harry, dansant magnifiquement devant une foule bigarrée d'hommes qui le regardent avec avidité. Harry, dansant au même endroit que lui. Harry, « presque » proche de lui._

_Peu après, dans leur chambre commune, Harry s'ouvrant peu à peu à lui comme un bouton de rose qui aurait longtemps attendu le soleil. Ses secrets et son être même comme autant de pétales se déployant un à un, et Miyubi irradié par leur beauté cachée._

_Miyubi qui sent le mal-être du nouveau venu, qui est si seul depuis trois ans qu'il travaille à l'Original Sin, et qui veut faire l'amour à Harry, parce qu'il à l'air si malheureux lui aussi. Harry qui accepte : sa première fois avec un homme._

_Malgré toutes les douces caresses que lui prodigue Miyubi, aucun sourire qui ne vient fleurir sur le visage de Harry._

_La vie continue, et Harry devient son ami, et lui fait partager sa vie._

_Miyubi apprend qu'il est celui dont sa mère parlait, il y a de cela dix ans, et même plus, en l'annonçant comme le Sauveur._

_Celui qui avait provoqué la défaite de Vous-savez-qui à l'âge d'un an._

_La mère de Miyubi est morte depuis longtemps, mais son enfant sait se tenir au courant : il sait ce que l'on dit d'Harry à présent, ce qu'il a fait, ce pourquoi il se cache._

_Et Miyubi le vit mal. Mais il ne juge pas. Il écoute Harry, et Harry raconte._

_Miyubi le console._

_Des mois après, ils continuent à faire leur job, à faire l'amour : la vie est si sale et si calme, mais ils ne sont plus seuls, même si Harry est toujours aussi triste._

_Harry se renseigne sur Miyubi ; celui-ci lui raconte vaguement sa vie, et ainsi passe le temps. L'Asiatique lui présente de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux endroits où s'amuser, de nouvelles drogues, et la routine s'installe doucement dans leur vie dissolue._

_Harry oublie peu à peu, et son ami veille._

_Le monde sorcier n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Prions pour qu'il ne nous rattrape pas. Prions pour qu'Harry cesse d'en pleurer la nuit dans ses rêves sombres et secrets._

Miyubi se tourna dans son sommeil agité, se rapprochant le plus possible de Harry, se blottissant contre son ventre comme pour se protéger.

Par delà les rêves, la peur étreignait son cœur : une menace très proche pesait sur lui et lui tordait les entrailles. Il avait beau avoir décidé de lui-même de rester auprès de Harry, il n'en était pas moins terrifié, parce qu'il avait conscience que ce matin, il ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un aussi fort sentiment d'insécurité.

Nichant son nez dans le cou de son ami, ses frissons s'apaisèrent peu à peu et il finit par se calmer dans son sommeil, qui se fit lourd et sans rêves, réparateur.

* * *

CRAC ! 

Harry et Miyubi se réveillèrent en sursaut. Le jeune sorcier senti son ami asiatique trembler violemment contre lui.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Se redressant et plissant les yeux, il essaya d'apercevoir dans la pénombre l'origine du bruyant craquement qui les avaient réveillés.

Harry distingua enfin un sourire nonchalant et sardonique surmonté d'une paire d'yeux au regard meurtrier luisant dans le noir. Des cheveux blond très clair encadraient ce visage tout droit sorti des Enfers.

Le strip-teaseur écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis de retour. » Lança Malfoy du pied de leur lit.

Il y avait dix aurors au regard haineux derrière lui.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Le nom de la boîte appartient à Anagrammes. 

BWAHAHA /se frotte les mains avec un vieux sourire hystérique/

/se rend compte qu'on la regarde et prend un air innocent que même un petit labrador abandonné il inspire moins la tendresse/

Qui ? Moi ? Faire des fins sadiques ? Jamais de la vie. Je suis outrée.

Hihihi ! Mince alors, juste au moment où il y allait avoir un peu d'action XD.

Bon bah, c'est court, c'est lent, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même un peu apprécié...

Je vous en prie, pitiééé ! **Dites-moi que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours !**

Gros bisous, et au prochain chapitre ! Il devrait arriver plus vite normalement. :p

Et, et, et … Ma proposition d'envoyer des zoulis n'images de mon miyavi chéri à ceux (enfin celles plutôt, parce que les garçons semblent surtout briller par leur absence par ici :d) que ça intéresse tient toujours !


	4. Premier Sang

**Titre** :_ Le Sang des Anges_  
**Auteur** : Black Sharne   
**Source** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : Univers et perso sont à JK. Rowling, excepté Miyubi, qui est à moitié inspiré par mon idôôleuh l'actuel chanteur miyavi ex Miyabi anciennement guitariste des Due Le Quartz (je m'inspire de son style de fringue d'alors, genre visual key, c'est pr ça que je précise :p) Le nom de la boîte où Harry et lui travaillent appartient à Anagrammes, que je remercie très beaucoup de me laisser l'utiliser. **  
Pairing** : HP/DM, HP/Miyubi, HP/Miyubi/DM, et pas dans l'ordre bien entendu. **  
Genre** : Angst, Romance…   
**Spoilers** : Aucun spoiler du T6 ( aaaaaaaah… ! le T6 /se défenestre pour la vingtième fois/) mais il y'en aura probablement des cinq autres.

_Note: Quelle chance, je réussis à finir ce chapitre pile poil le jour de mon anniv! Huhu! J'ai 18 ans, vive la majorité, à moi les conneries en tout genre etc! lool_

_En tout cas, ce chapitre c'est **un cadeau spécial anniv** :p! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en plus il est loooong! Mdr._

**AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR, TOUT PARTICULIEREMENT POUR CE CHAPITRE. Ne prenez pas cet avertissement à la légère, je pense sincèrement que ce chapitre est particulièrement glauque et malsain.**

**RAR: **J'ai répondu avec le super nouveau système de feufeunet. S'il y en a que j'ai oublié, je suis désolée, ce n'était absolument pas volontaire. :s Attention: Pour les reviews anonymes, les réponses se trouvent sur mon NOUVEAU blog, youpi!** http : screamingkiss . blogspot. com** (sans les espaces) ou bien cliquez sur Homepage dans ma bio :)  


Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Le Sang des Anges**

_Chapitre 4 : Premier Sang_

* * *

_**Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

_**Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**_

_**Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**… Put on the red light**_

_**I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have to tell you just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy  
I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way**_

_**Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**… Put on the red light.**_

Roxanne, The Police.

* * *

_CRAC !_

_Harry et Miyubi se réveillèrent en sursaut. Le jeune sorcier sentit son ami asiatique trembler violemment contre lui._

_Que se passait-il donc ?_

_Il ne se souvenait de rien._

_Se redressant et plissant les yeux, il essaya d'apercevoir dans la pénombre l'origine du bruyant craquement qui les avaient réveillés._

_Harry distingua enfin un sourire nonchalant et sardonique surmonté d'une paire d'yeux au regard meurtrier luisant dans le noir. Des cheveux blonds très clairs encadraient ce visage tout droit sorti des Enfers._

_Le strip-teaseur écarquilla les yeux._

_« Je suis de retour. » Lança Malfoy du pied de leur lit._

_Il y avait dix aurors au regard haineux derrière lui._

_

* * *

_

Miyubi glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et la pressa pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui. Harry continuait à contempler la scène qui se déroulait devant son lit d'un air totalement déboussolé.

« Johnson ! Appela Malfoy. Débrouille-toi pour trouver comment on allume ces putains de lumières moldues. »

Une forme se détacha des autres derrière le blond et se mit à longer le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

« Alors c'est bien lui, grinça une autre silhouette dans le noir. C'est bien cette espèce de tantouse que tout le monde idolâtrait et qui a fini par vendre ses amis et se tailler tellement il pissait dans son froc. C'est sûr qu'il préférait pas montrer sa gueule maintenant que Voldemort est crevé. »

« Ca fait des années qu'on te cherche, Potter », reprit Malfoy tandis que le dénommé Johnson continuait à chercher le moyen d'allumer la lumière. « Et c'est maintenant que tu vas payer. »

Dans la pénombre, Harry vit les lèvres de Malfoy se retrousser lentement dans un sourire carnassier.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient introduits dans la chambre du sorcier brun semblaient surexcités. Harry écoutait sans les comprendre toutes ces formes noires parler autour de lui.

« Je me demande pourquoi on n'a pas commencé directement à écumer les bordels et autres bars à putes, intervint un quatrième en ricanant. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas d'endroits plus adaptés à ce merdeux »

« Alors Potter, fit Malfoy, tu ne dis rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on est là ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… »

A ce moment-là, la lumière s'alluma, éclairant la scène, révélant les visages de ceux qui avaient investi la chambre de Harry et Miyubi. Les deux jeunes hommes clignèrent des yeux, éblouis.

Ils étaient là, les cernant de toutes parts, effrayant de rancœur et d'avidité, leurs regards braqués sur eux.

Harry cru reconnaître l'un d'entre eux. « Théodore Nott », constata-t-il. Il savait depuis longtemps que Malfoy avait rejoint les aurors, pour d'obscures raisons, mais il ignorait qu'un autre Serpentard en avait fait autant.

« En personne » répondit celui-ci avec un rictus, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

A part Malfoy et lui, il ne reconnaissait personne. Il y avait un grand brun, un roux de taille moyenne qui, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, n'avait rien à voir avec son ancien ami Ron, un châtain qui devait avoir la trentaine passée, une fille au regard noir inquiétant et un colosse blond. « Cela en fait sept » dénombra Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelqu'un.

« Merci pour la lumière, Angelina » lança Malfoy au même instant.

Harry regarda dans la même direction que le blond et aperçu la personne qu'il avait omise, et qui n'était nulle autre qu'Angelina Johnson, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditsch de Gryffondor. Elle dardait sur lui un regard empli de la répulsion la plus pure.

« Tu m'as l'air bien endormi, Potty, déclara Malfoy en observant l'absence de réaction du brun. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir, de ton petit cul de salope se trémoussant dans tous les sens et de tes sales pattes que tu as osées approcher de moi ! »

A côté de Harry, Miyubi bougea inconfortablement, notant que Draco omettait de parler du fait qu'il avait couché avec la salope en question.

Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

Et soudain, il releva la tête et planta un regard plus vert que jamais dans celui du blond une milli-seconde avant que son corps entier ne se tende et plonge en direction d'une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité, où était posée une baguette.

Mais le blond fut plus rapide que lui.

_Petrificatum totallus !_ Tonna-t-il avec un mouvement sec du poignet, sa baguette à peine dégainée.

Figé dans son élan, Harry retomba sur son lit dans un bruit sourd, paralysé.

« Pathétique, Potter », souffla Malfoy avec mépris.

La tête à moitié enfouie dans les draps, le strip-teaseur vit du coin de l'œil les aurors le regarder avec dégoût. A côté de lui, Miyubi remua encore, saisissant à nouveau sa main.

Harry ne pensait pas, ne sentait pas, ne comprenait en ce moment même rien de ce qu'il se passait, et la tentative qu'il avait faite tout à l'heure n'était rien de plus qu'une impulsion presque animale, mue par son instinct de survie.

Miyubi le savait. Miyubi savait pertinemment que Harry, depuis qu'il le connaissait en tout cas, se mettait dans cette sorte d'état amorphe dès qu'il subissait un choc un peu trop important, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Ses yeux suivaient tout, ses réflexes primaires étaient bien là et son cerveau enregistrait les moindres détails, mais ce n'était tout simplement plus Harry.

Harry, dans ces moments-là, était comme dans un autre monde, et Miyubi devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour le faire revenir. Mais personne à part lui ne s'en était encore aperçu. Il se demandait si c'était un mal ou un bien.

Maintenant que la situation était sous contrôle, les aurors commencèrent à prendre leurs aises, échangeant leurs impressions, laissant échapper des exclamations joyeuses face à la capture qu'ils venaient de faire de l'un des hommes les plus recherchés du monde sorcier, et ce, sans que celui-ci n'ait même pu bouger d'un pouce. Ils voulaient rester là encore quelques temps à profiter de cette victoire facile. De tout côté on félicitait Draco Malfoy.

Soudainement, l'Asiatique en voulut énormément à tous ces gens, et comprima les draps sous ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Une haine sans nom s'empara de lui, si soudainement qu'un violent frisson le parcourut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous regarder comme ça, ta copine ? Gronda le colosse blond du fond de la pièce, à l'adresse de Harry. Si tu ne calmes pas immédiatement ta salope moldue, Potter, je te jure qu'on va s'en charger pour toi. »

L'Asiatique se contenta de détourner les yeux, sidéré par la stupidité de cette grosse masse de muscle sans cervelle.

« Il est pétrifié, imbécile » ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

Il y eut soudainement un grand silence. Le temps sembla se figer. Interloqué, Miyubi releva les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de tous les regards qui pesaient soudainement sur lui.

Tous le dévisageaient. Au fond, celui que Harry avait appelé Théodore Nott sembla retenir un gloussement excité. Puis, comme au ralenti, tous les aurors se tournèrent vers l'imposant blond.

« C'est une erreur fatale d'insulter Grotius **(1)**. » Murmura Malfoy avec un amusement visible.

Tous les muscles de Miyubi se contractèrent brutalement tandis qu'il se mettait à mordiller sa lèvre nerveusement. L'expression qu'affichait le dénommé Grotius était saisissante. Un sourire aussi cruel ne devrait même pas exister… Miyubi avait soudainement l'impression d'être la proie d'un ours particulièrement effrayant, redoutable et malveillant.

« Il va me bouffer. » Eut-il juste le temps de penser avant que le gorille blond ne se dirige vers lui avec des pas si lourds qu'on aurait pu jurer que les murs en tremblaient.

A côté du Japonais, Harry était toujours pétrifié et apathique.

Une main énorme se tendit vers le cou de Miyubi et empoigna le col de son pull. Il se sentit soulevé du lit à une vitesse ahurissante. Le poing serré du blond le projeta contre le mur derrière lui avec une force incroyable. Le même sourire amusé aux lèvres, Malfoy se dirigea vers Harry statufié et, saisissant son bras, il le retourna sans ménagement en direction de son ami.

« Regarde ce qu'on va faire à ta copine, Potter », souffla-t-il cruellement à son oreille.

Miyubi, toujours soulevé par son pull et presque assommé par la force du choc, commença à s'agiter, les paupières papillonnantes, pour essayer de se dépêtrer de la poigne phénoménale du blond, cherchant de l'air avec désespoir.

Il regarda sans la voir la jeune fille aux yeux noirs qui se trouvait directement dans son champ de vision qui l'observait s'étouffer avec une délectation évidente.

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas insulter les sorciers, petite pute moldue ? » Murmura Grotius, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes minuscules braqués sur lui.

Et sans prévenir, il lui enfonça son poing dans les côtes. Miyubi senti son thorax se comprimer brutalement sous la force du choc tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à expulser l'air que le coup avait forcé à sortir de ses poumons. Mais le blond maintenait sa prise sur son cou.

Avec détresse, l'Asiatique jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et vit que le regard de celui-ci était toujours aussi vitreux.

« Ne te débats pas, petite poupée, souffla le molosse qu'était son agresseur tout contre son oreille « Tu risquerais de m'exciter… »

A ces mots, Miyubi se raidit. Il observa d'un regard vacillant tous les aurors autour de lui et réalisa que vu combien ils semblaient haïr Harry, tout serait bon pour le faire souffrir, y compris en passant par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses proches. Grotius, puisque c'était son nom, pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. Et même…

Comme il put, il déglutit. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, et il lui semblait que chacun prenait plaisir à la situation, excepté Harry qui n'était de toute façon toujours pas sorti de son monde intérieur.

« …Ry… » Tenta l'Asiatique.

« Qu'essaye-tu de dire ? » Dit Grotius, desserrant un peu sa prise, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Ha… r.. ry …» murmura à nouveau le strip-teaseur, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Harry ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, fit Grotius très bas. « Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Ce mec ne se bougera jamais le cul pour te sauver la vie, petite pute. » Miyubi sentit que le blond resserrait sa prise autour de son cou. « Ce type est un lâche de la pire espèce. Il a préféré fuir en abandonnant ses deux meilleurs amis à cette enflure de Voldemort, plutôt que de le combattre alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Maintenant il n'est probablement plus qu'une petite merde limite cracmolle à force de vivre parmi les dégénérés. Ce mec est un déchet, et tu t'es fait souiller le cul par cette ordure, pauvre idiot. »

A ces mots, le grand blond se tourna vers un Harry toujours figé, et lui crachât férocement à la figure, son visage déformé par le mépris.

Les pupilles de celui-ci semblèrent s'étrécirent un fugitif instant, et puis plus rien. Miyubi ne perçut aucun signe indiquant qu'il était revenu à lui. Son regard retournant à son agresseur, il tenta de parler.

« Et… Vous… ? » Essaya-t-il, articulant avec difficulté.

« Quoi, moi ? »

Le sorcier blond haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Desserre ta prise, Grotius » Conseilla Malfoy d'un ton neutre.

« En quoi êtes-vous plus courageux que lui ? » Articula enfin Miyubi, reprenant comme il le pouvait son souffle, le cou à nouveau un peu libre.

« Tu veux dire, maintenant ? Toi, et moi ? Le fait que je profite honteusement du fait que tu sois moldu pour m'en prendre à toi ? » Il fit un grand sourire. « Prends-le comme un acte de _charité chrétienne_, comme vous dîtes, vous autres moldus. Parce que là, je suis sur le point de te purifier de tes péchés. Tu en as de la chance. »

Au fur et à mesure que Grotius parlait, son ton s'était fait de plus en plus bas, au point qu'à la fin, on n'entendait plus que son chuchotement résonner dans la pièce totalement silencieuse.

Il parut plus dangereux que jamais à Miyubi en cet instant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un grand frisson parcourut celui-ci alors qu'il sentait le sorcier enfoncer son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs comme pour en respirer l'odeur. D'horreur et de dégoût mêlés, il ferma les yeux, ses poings se serrant et ses mâchoires se crispant.

Draco revint vers Harry pour redresser le jeune homme qui s'était affaissé à nouveau, afin que celui-ci voie bien ce que son ami s'apprêtait à vivre.

« Lâchez-moi… » supplia Miyubi dans un murmure. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Il n'avait pas plus de force et d'autorité que la plus tendre des fillettes.

« Dans quelques minutes, chéri » Ironisa Grotius d'une voix sourde qui commençait à traduire un début d'excitation.

Derrière lui, les autres continuaient à observer la scène, stoïques pour la plupart, jubilants pour la jeune fille brune et Théodore Nott.

Miyubi sentit son thorax se comprimer et tenta d'inspirer de l'air avec maladresse. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il souffla, inspira, souffla, inspira, de plus en plus vite, sa respiration de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient tour à tour, et son regard s'éleva au plafond. Il tenta de chercher de l'air et de se calmer un peu, en vain. Il commençait à hyperventiler et le seul qui aurait pu le rassurer et le calmer se sentait pour l'heure complètement étranger à l'histoire. Tandis qu'il hoquetait de plus en plus, il songea avec détresse qu'il était vraiment pitoyable.

A travers ses cils – car ses yeux étaient mi-clos – il perçut le regard méprisant que les autres avaient pour lui et cela le rendit malade.

Grotius, lui, se moquait éperdument des états d'âme de sa victime et du fait qu'elle soit sur le point de s'évanouir à force de respirer si mal. Tout en la maintenant d'un bras abominablement musclé et puissant, il avait déjà dezippé la braguette de son pantalon (que le japonais avait gardé de la veille), et s'amusait à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses nerveuses avec une langueur sadique.

Miyubi s'étranglait presque contre le mur, la tête du blond monstrueux était à moitié entre ses jambes et lui s'imaginait déjà qu'il était fini quand soudain, une drôle d'impression le submergea, comme si une vague de magie brute complètement déchaînée s'abattait sur lui. Une puissance noire, dévastatrice et enragée qui ne demandait qu'à être délivrée.

Il sut que Harry s'était réveillé.

Sa respiration se ralentit naturellement.

Autour de lui, tous les sorciers avaient tressailli simultanément, mis à part Grotius qui ne semblait sensible qu'à ce qu'il se passait en dessous de sa ceinture, et regardaient de toute part, intrigués, mais ne semblant pas faire le rapprochement de cette débauche tangible de puissance avec Harry. Seul Malfoy semblait regarder curieusement dans la direction du jeune homme brun, mais s'il soupçonnait quelque chose, il n'en pipa mot.

A son réveil, tous les matins, la puissance du jeune sorcier éclatait ainsi, sauvage, débridée, incontrôlable, alors que le jeune homme, inconscient de sa propre magie, clignait des paupières en baillant, et s'étirait avec nonchalance, son regard vert embrumé et paresseux. Une scène qui en général, depuis qu'il connaissait son secret, faisait sourire Miyubi.

Cependant aujourd'hui la magie dont Harry n'avait pas fait usage depuis tant d'années était bridée par le sortilège de Malfoy, et l'Asiatique réalisa soudain que tout ce que pourrait faire son ami serait d'assister à son… A ce qu'on allait… A ce qu'il allait subir alors qu'il était complètement impuissant.

Il osa un regard vers lui et face à l'intensité de ses yeux verts son cœur loupa un battement. A la sauvagerie de l'animal se mêlait dans ses prunelles étincelantes une rage toute humaine et absolument bouleversante. La rage de l'impuissance, un regard si malheureux que Miyubi sentit une tristesse sans nom l'envahir.

Non… Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie ça… Il ne s'en remettrait jamais… Harry… Il s'en voudrait tellement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver… S'il s'effondrait à cause de lui, alors que deviendrait-il ? Miyubi était déjà en train de perdre sa fierté, sa dignité d'homme était foulée au pied par une espèce de déchet humain qui s'arrogeait le droit de s'approprier son corps, mais s'il perdait son ami, alors il ne serait plus rien. Parce qu'assister à une telle scène sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit achèverait un Harry à la santé mentale déjà vacillante.

La seule chose que Miyubi pouvait faire, puisqu'il lui était impossible d'échapper à son sort c'était…

Feindre l'indifférence. Pour épargner un peu Harry.

Il en avait dupé plus d'un avec ses quelques talents de comédien, mais il se fit la réflexion que ce rôle-ci serait probablement le plus difficile à jouer de toute sa vie.

Et de toute façon, qui pourrait y croire ?

On ne se faisait pas v… Faire ce qu'on allait lui faire sans en garder un traumatisme profond. Jouer la carte de l'indifférence était plus une tentative désespérée de conserver ce qu'il restait d'équilibre psychologique à Harry comme à lui intact qu'autre chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Cependant, comment ignorer ce porc qui continuait à lui tâter les cuisses tout en soufflant sur son sexe avec délectation ? « Gros malade ! » Pensa Miyubi avec haine. « Gros porc. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te tuer. Juste, simplement, te tuer. Te voir mourir, là, à mes pieds. Sale porc. »

Alors que Grotius, sadique, prenait plaisir à prolonger le supplice, Miyubi sentit des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux et se força à se contrôler avec rage.

Il essaya de susciter une pensée agréable en lui. Exactement comme dans l'histoire de Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir. Une pensée agréable pour pouvoir voler, s'envoler loin d'ici. Il se concentra, fort, de plus en plus, les yeux clos, ignorant la langue de Grotius qui venait de se glisser sur son aine, et invoqua avec l'énergie du désespoir un lieu, un paysage agréable à son esprit.

Le bruissement du vent dans les branches d'un cerisier en fleur accompagné du tapotement apaisant et régulier d'un shishi-odoshi **(2)** vinrent tinter à ses oreilles, et il sentit une douce brise l'envelopper.

Il rassembla sa volonté, et avec détermination, se focalisa sur les sensations.

Le bruissement du vent dans les fleurs… Le clapotis d'une eau claire.

Un rayon de soleil chaleureux sur ses paupières…

Il rouvrit les yeux, un magnifique jardin japonais s'étendait devant lui.

Il eut un petit sourire.

Dans la chambre de Harry l'étonnement se peignait sur les visages. Quelqu'un qui se fait violer avec le sourire était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues d'Harry. Il se sentait si misérable. Miyubi essayait tellement fort de lui cacher sa souffrance, il ne pensait même plus à lui, mais au remord que ressentirait, et ressentait déjà Harry face à ce que son ami subissait à cause de lui, et celui-ci ne s'en sentait que plus coupable. Il était bouleversé.

Si seulement, si seulement il avait trouvé un moyen de travailler secrètement sa magie au lieu de lui avoir tourné le dos toutes ces années… Si seulement… A l'heure qu'il était il aurait peut-être pu la contrôler de sorte à se libérer du sort qui l'emprisonnait et ainsi sauver le japonais… Mais actuellement, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, il n'en avait aucun contrôle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tenter de mobiliser toute sa puissance et briser le sortilège, mais il y avait un risque vraiment non-négligeable pour qu'il fasse exploser tous les objets autour de lui et brise les murs. Et ainsi blesse voire fasse mourir tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, y comprit Miyubi.

Il aurait voulu qu'ils meurent tous. Tous ! Eux, tous leurs amis, leur famille et les amis de leur famille pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire subir. Il les haïssait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir l'acide de cette haine s'emparer de son corps et brûler sa chair, ronger ses os, son cœur. A cet instant, si le charme avait été rompu, aucun ne s'en serait sorti vivant parmi ses bourreaux. Rien que par la libération de sa magie.

Miyubi eut un gémissement soudain et incontrôlé mais ne quitta pourtant pas le demi-sourire qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux.

Harry se força à regarder et vit que la répugnante ordure dénommée Grotius l'avait pénétré. Il l'avait… Ca y est… Il l'avait fait.

Black-out total.

Un hurlement. Articulé et pourtant inhumain tellement la souffrance qu'il exprimait était brute et primitive.

« ARRETE ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui avait poussé le cri.

C'était Harry. Une telle peine se lisait dans son regard, si le désespoir avait eu un visage, cela aurait été le sien. Draco Malfoy serra les dents.

Miyubi sortit de sa torpeur, les yeux écarquillés. Mis à part les gémissements étouffés de Grotius, tellement pris dans son plaisir qu'il en avait occulté le cri, il régnait dans la chambre un silence atroce.

Le roux et le grand brun semblaient sincèrement choqués. Théodore Nott était parti dans une sorte de ricanement silencieux complètement hystérique. Les lèvres de la jeune fille brune s'étaient étirées dans un horrible sourire qui témoignait de son état d'excitation, tandis qu'elle dardait sur Harry un regard dément d'une inimaginable cruauté. Angelina Johnson, elle… Etait complètement pétrifiée. Le hurlement déchirant d'un homme qu'elle méprisait pourtant plus que tout au monde lui avait glacé le sang. Seul le trentenaire au fond semblait se moquer royalement de ce qu'il se passait.

Et Malfoy ? Son regard était totalement inexpressif, comme s'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais les jointures blanches de ses mains crispées et tremblantes trahissaient de tout autres sentiments et Théodore Nott qui l'observait n'en fut que plus hilare.

La poitrine de Harry était convulsée de ce genre de sanglots incontrôlables et sans larmes qu'ont parfois les personnes qui viennent de vivre un événement particulièrement choquant, et le regard toujours aussi froid en apparence de Malfoy ne cessait de passer du sorcier pétrifié à Miyubi, et de Miyubi au sorcier pétrifié. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent d'avantage. Une veine à sa tempe saillait dangereusement.

La haine… La haine et le dégoût le submergeaient à la vue de cet être misérable et pleurnichard complètement impuissant recroquevillé sur son lit. La haine pour ce déchet humain qui avait été un jour celui en qui tout le monde sorcier avait stupidement placé ses espoirs. La haine était comme une bise cruelle qui s'emparait de tous ses membres et glaçait son cœur.

La haine… Et aussi…

La pitié.

Il poussa un grognement rageur et ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à la transpercer.

Ne pas entendre ses pleurs… Ne pas entendre les gémissements de Grotius…

Ne pas croiser les prunelles noires si empruntes de détresse de cette espèce de salope asiatique, sortie brutalement du monde où elle avait cru pouvoir s'échapper le temps de son viol, et auquel Potter l'avait arrachée.

Ne pas voir… Le regard de Harry Potter.

Il serra les mâchoires. Il les serra fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent.

Puis dans un jappement il ordonna : « Grotius. Stop. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

Certains frustrés, d'autres presque soulagés, mais unanimement étonnés.

Seul Grotius continuait, encore et encore, à labourer les reins du Japonais, se retenant de venir comme s'il voulait prolonger un maximum le cauchemar de sa victime.

Il n'avait pas entendu Draco, ou bien il l'ignorait sciemment.

Miyubi se contentait de gémir, écrasé contre le mur par la puissance du blond, le regard embué de larmes, attendant que l'enfer cesse enfin, souhaitant mourir, souhaitant n'importe quoi, que cela s'arrête. Le contrôle qu'il avait cru pouvoir avoir sur lui-même avait été brisé quand Harry avait crié. La souffrance de le savoir malheureux s'ajoutait à sa propre détresse et il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait encore avant de devenir fou de douleur.

« Grotius. » Le regard de Malfoy brillait dangereusement. Coupant, glaçant. Il énonça avec douceur, dangereusement calme : « Tu. Le. Lâches. »

Grotius n'obéissait toujours pas. Entre deux coups de reins il haleta :

« Attends. Attends. Encore un peu. »

« Tu le lâches ou bien

Je.

Te.

Butes. »

Le dos du gros blond fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy se devinaient des pulsions meurtrières.

Mais l'autre continua, encore plus vite, comme s'il se dépêchait d'assouvir son désir. Miyubi poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Attends… »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Il eut un rictus et pointa sa baguette dans le dos de l'homme blond.

« Ecartez-vous » dit-il aux autres d'une voix neutre. Ils obtempérèrent sans poser de question.

Puis à Grotius :

« Trop tard, abruti. »

Et après une formule chuchotée il envoya d'un mouvement du poignet Grotius s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

Dans un bruit de craquement et d'éclatement de chair répugnant.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce.

Mines atterrées, révulsées, amusées ou excitées se partageaient le même espace.

Miyubi avait glissé au sol, du sang s'écoulant lentement de lui glissant le long de ses jambes.

Sordide.

En dessous de lui s'étalait une tache sombre, de plus en plus large.

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il était inconscient.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui observait la scène avec des yeux vides, comme estomaqué de douleur.

Il murmura _finite incantatem_ et le corps du strip-teaseur s'affaissa dans son lit.

Le blond lui jeta un « Occupe-toi de lui. », puis il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Grotius.

Harry ne dit mot. Avec le même regard dénué d'émotion, il se leva, chancelant, rejoignit Miyubi et entoura de ses bras l'homme évanoui.

Il nicha sa tête dans son cou quelques secondes, silencieusement.

Puis il l'attrapa derrière le dos et sous les genoux, et, le serrant fort contre lui, il le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il se tenait droit et la tête haute tandis qu'il marchait au milieu des « autres », ignorant sciemment leur regard.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau, puis ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Angelina Johnson se tourna vers Draco, interloquée.

« Mais… Malfoy, il…. »

« Ce type est peut-être la honte de l'humanité, mais il n'est pas complètement stupide, la coupa Malfoy, sans même lui accorder un regard. Il ne s'enfuira pas. Le Japonais est complètement intransportable pour l'instant, et même s'il les faisait transplaner, de une, nous repérerions immédiatement sa destination (ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'a pas fait de magie pendant ces cinq années.), et de deux, l'autre n'est pas assez sorcier pour supporter un transplanage, surtout dans son état. De plus, Harry Potter n'a plus le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il ne tentera rien. »

Le rire hystérique de Nott se fit entendre à nouveau.

Malfoy l'ignora.

« Barett, Thomson ! » Un roux imposant et un grand brun se retournèrent à l'appel de ces noms. « Emmenez-le à Ste Mangouste » ordonna le blond en faisant un signe de tête vers la montagne de muscles blonde explosée et gémissante dont la plupart des aurors s'était éloigné, soit par dégoût, soit indifférence.

Les deux hommes obéirent avec réticence, se rendant auprès du colosse ensanglanté dont chacun s'empara d'une main avant de transplaner.

Ils disparurent dans un _CRAC_ retentissant.

oOo

Harry finit de déshabiller Miyubi (le blond n'avait fait le travail qu'à moitié) puis le porta jusqu'à la baignoire, dans laquelle il l'installa avec le plus grand soin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses si belles jambes monstrueusement tâchées de sang et passa une main caressante sur l'extérieure d'une cuisse avec tristesse.

Son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage magnifique, si fin, aux paupières closes, qui paraissait atrocement jeune maintenant que ses traits étaient détendus. Une espèce de spasme lui secoua un instant les entrailles, mais il refusa de laisser couler ses larmes.

Il dégagea le front de Miyubi de ses mèches éparses et collantes de sueur, puis pris son visage en coupe, d'une main, avec délicatesse. Il passa lentement son pouce sur une joue encore couverte de larmes, et déposa un baiser sur le front caramel.

Puis il se détourna, et, saisissant le pommeau de la douche après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude, il s'appliqua à laver son ami pour retirer tout le sang poisseux qui couvrait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Les dents serrées, il ne faisait pas un bruit.

Il ne fallait pas…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

Il se devait d'être fort. Se contrôler. Ignorer la douleur. La rage, la haine. _La Haine_.

…

Ne penser à rien.

Un gémissement.

Il sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il en était venu à frotter de plus en plus fort la peau de Miyubi, si fort que le jeune homme était revenu à lui.

Ses paupières papillonnaient faiblement.

Harry cessa tout mouvement.

Miyubi finit par fixer son regard sur lui et murmura d'une voix éteinte:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

Il baissa les yeux.

Et soudain, il sentit une main frôler sa joue.

Il releva les paupières.

Miyubi le regardait et caressait son visage, doucement.

Puis il le força à se pencher vers lui.

Très doucement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme lui seul savait le faire.

Tout aussi doucement.

En prenant son temps.

Puis il le relâcha, et laissa son dos s'appuyer à nouveau sur la baignoire.

Son regard avait quitté le sien. Harry le contempla un long moment en silence. Mais le Japonais ne prononça plus un seul mot et le laissa finir de s'occuper de lui sans réagir.

Alors qu'il achevait de le sécher, se fichant totalement des autres qui l'attendaient sûrement avec exaspération dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Draco méprisant et glacial qui lança :

« Bouge ton cul, Potter. On y va. »

Harry serra les dents et prit à nouveau Miyubi dans ses bras, sortant de la salle de bain et le portant jusqu'au lit dans lequel il le coucha.

Quand il se retourna, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec Malfoy, tous les autres étant apparemment partis.

« Mets les gaz, le balafré. » Grinça son vis-à-vis.

Il laissa Harry s'habiller, non sans jeter un regard emprunt d'une lueur sadique sur son corps couvert de _ses_ marques de coup, puis prononça un sort pour lui lier les poignets et lui empoigna le bras afin de les faire transplaner.

Juste avant de partir, Harry cru saisir quelques notes d'une chanson qui venait de l'étage du dessus.

_« Roxanne… You don't have to put on the red light…Don't have to wear that dress tonight »_**(3)**

Il tressaillit. Il aimait énormément cette chanson.

Elle parlait d'un homme qui était tombé amoureux d'une prostituée, et qui lui demandait d'arrêter de vendre son corps.

_« Roxanne…_

_To put on the red light_

… _I loved you since I knew you… » _**(4)**

Alors qu'il laissait son esprit dériver au son de la voix de Sting, il se sentit comme tiré par le nombril. La musique sembla au début s'éloigner lentement, puis atrocement vite, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à peine audible. Puis elle disparut.

Malfoy l'avait emmené.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

(1) Grotius… Grosse bêtise que l'on vient de me corriger: j'avais dit que Grotius était un opposant imaginaire de Rousseau, bah en fait non! c'est un, je cite :) "législateur qui a justifié la monarchie absolue par un contrat social que récuse Rousseau comme étant injuste, voire totalement ridicule" (Merci à **bigoudi sanguinaire** ;p) Et donc voilà, c'est quand même un gros balourd, huhu. 

(2) Un shishi-odoshi, bah c'est un genre de petite fontaine japonaise… Une sorte de tube dans lequel l'eau s'écoule jusqu'à le faire pencher et là, ça fait un bruit ! lol Pour faire fuir les cerfs il paraît. Le bruit est régulier et c'est très apaisant, enfin je trouve en tout cas. :p

(3)_ "Roxanne… You don't have to put on the red light…Don't have to wear that dress tonight " _Roxanne… Tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge… N'est pas obligée de porter cette robe ce soir" (Tout est la faute de mon frère, c'est à cause de lui que cette hanson m'ait revenue en tête il y a deux jours…. Et en y réflechissant bien, j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait bien avec mon histoire.) La lumière rouge (d'après le même bougre) fait allusion aux prostituées suédoises, qui euh « officient » légalement, et possèdent des cabines pour ce faire. Quand elles sont occupées (les cabines) elles mettent la « lumière rouge ».

(4) "_Roxanne…_

_To put on the red light_

… _I loved you since I knew you…"_

"Roxanne…

Allumer la lumière roouuuuuuuuuge

… Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… »

* * *

Sincèrement, je me sens trop sadique là... 

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas... Parce que Harry, Miyubi, et Draco (et oui, lui aussi) n'ont pas fini de souffrir...

A part ça, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon nouveau blog, j'y tiens compte entre autre des avancements dans mes fics et je mettrai aussi quelques images de miyavi :p... Et ça serait super que vous passiez me faire un pti coucou pour m'encourager dans la dure quête du continuage-à-écrire-les-chapitres-de-cette-fic! (C'est par ici : (retirez les espaces) http : screamingkiss . blogspot. com ou bien faites un tour dans ma bio, Homepage)

Une tite review? Parce que là je suis inquiète, avec ce chapitre je me dis que vous allez arrêter de lire cette fic lol :s

Soyez pas trop méchants snif... Pour mon anniv :p Huhu...

Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chap :)


End file.
